


Forest Lass & Forest Love

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Canon, Mostly smut and fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 29,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets/drabbles about a certain wolf and bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bed Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen. Vague smut references.

**Bed Chambers**

**Part I**

She didn't mean to be so loud. But with the way he was going, she couldn't help herself. So she screamed and then a swarm of people were upon the young lovers. "ARYA!" Jon yelled, "Are you okay? What’s wro-" He stopped and only then did he notice his not-so-little sister was naked and atop the burly blacksmith.

"GENDRY!" Jon screamed.

**Bed Chambers**

**Part II**

It seemed like every time Arya and Gendry were together, Jon would always either walk in on them or interrupt the process. After that he stopped visiting her room until after midday.


	2. Great Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature. Smut.

**Great Hall**

"Shh! Everyone is already asleep" Arya whispered. They were in the great hall and had missed dinner for "undisclosed reasons".

"This is ridiculous!" Arya seethed. "All the food is already cold and I guess we'll just have to settle for some sweet bread."

Gendry smirked and then said," I'd rather settle for something else, something much _sweeter_."

Arya picked up on his hint immediately leaped on him crossing her legs over his hips. He stumbled back on the table with a  _thud_  and she moved to straddle him. Arya tugged at the laces of his breeches and pulled them off in an instant. Thankfully he had no small clothes on and Gendry lifted his tunic off of her. She was as bare as her initial name day.

Arya grinded her hips against his and moaned. He sat up and lifted her on to him, she gasped as he entered her. She rocked back and forth slowly at first, but then she started going faster and faster. Gendry groaned and kissed her neck and squeezed her nipple and she shuddered as she kept going.

"Faster. Gen…oh oh oh…Faster." she gasped.

He complied and began to buck up against her, matching her quick rhythm.

"Oh gods Arya. Fuck!" he gritted.

She felt her release coming and started clawing at his back and his shoulders. He moved faster and until he felt her tighten around him and bite down on his neck to muffle her cry. He thrusted once, twice, and then bit down on her shoulder with a low growl.

She sat limp atop of him trying to control her breathing and moved to get up, but he stopped her and whispered, "Not yet." Arya cupped Gendry's face smiled and kissed him. "Come on before Jon has another heart attack" she giggled. Gendry grinned and pulled her to him. "All the more reason to stay."


	3. Godswood and Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen. Vague/implied smut.

**Godswood and Hot Springs**

The Dragon Prince had inquired about her, but Bran assured that she would settle. That was until he saw them together in the Godswood. He was careful enough that he saw everything: the vows, the cloaks being swapped, the kiss, and the young couple consummate their marriage in the hot springs.

"I love you, Arya," Aegon heard the bastard blacksmith say.

"I love you, Gendry." she swore.

He stalked off in both anger and amazement of the She Wolf and her bastard. He left Winterfell the very next day with nothing but humiliation and awe that for once a Stark chose a Baratheon, willingly. Even if the Baratheon was a bastard.


	4. Prince Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen. Mild/Vague smut.

**Prince Gendry**

He was unlike any other prince she'd met. He was tall, muscular, with black hair, and deep blue eyes. And yet he was hers. Arya looked in amazement as her prince-no  _husband_ \- began to undress.

They had met as children and bonded through Jon and he constantly visited Winterfell, at first for Jon and later for her. Somewhere along the way their friendship blossomed into something more and they fell in love.

Gendry walked over to her and cupped her face. She was tiny in comparison to him, lithe, with brown hair, and steely grey eyes. And she was his.

"I love you, my wife, my little wolf" he said.

That was all she need before she kissed him and tore off her remaining clothes.

"And somehow I love you, my stupid bull-headed husband" she replied.

Nothing was shy about their wedding night since she hadn't been a maid since she was five and ten. Arya had given herself to Gendry a year before in the Godswood in Winterfell and now they were making love like the first time. Rough and passionate.

He kissed her everywhere and she moaned when he kissed her collarbone. When he entered her it was like their first time all over again. And every night it was just like that for them.


	5. Professor Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen. Mild smut.

**Professor Gendry**

**Part I**

"All right papers due next week. You are free to go, except you Ms. Stark." Arya looked straight at her professor with daggers in her eyes.

When the hall was empty he simply uttered, "Office."

With that she ran right into his arms. He kissed her and lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"You could've just texted, Stupid" she moaned.

Gendry laughed and replied, "Now where's the fun in that?"

They laughed and he kissed her until he could no longer breathe.

**Professor Gendry**

**Part II**

"If you have any questions you know where to reach me. See you all next week."

When the hall cleared Arya slowly walked to him. "Professor I have a question." she whispered.

Gendry looked at Arya and slowly realized what she had worn to class that day. She had a plaid skirt on with knee high socks and a lacy white top. This time it was he who ran to her.

"Office." she murmured. Once they reached it he set her down on his desk and removed her lacy panties and she unbuckled his pants.

He removed his black vest and returned to kissing her lips, neck, and collarbone. Frustrated with his pace, she reached for him and thrust herself on him. They both groaned and that only made him go faster. Arya bit his neck to muffle her screams and he bit down on her shoulder. Gendry was beginning to reach his peak when Arya moaned loudly and pulled him in for a kiss. She moaned once more and fell on his chest. He followed a minute later.

They stood there with ragged breaths, staring at each other. Arya moved away and pulled her underwear back on. Gendry buckled his pants and fixed his shirt before reaching for his vest.

"So" he chuckled, "this was fun."

Arya smirked as she fixed her hair and her skirt. "Maybe if you weren't so busy, it would happen more often." she quipped.

He laughed while trying to button up his vest.

She was about to step outside when she turned and said, "Oh, Professor I really did have a question." she uttered in a sultry voice.

Gendry cocked his head to the side with a grin. "Oh really?" he asked.

Arya shut the door and ran back to her lover's arms, giggling and kissing him.


	6. The Stables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature. Smut.

**The Stables**

Jaime didn't expect to find much when he toured the grounds at Winterfell. Sure he had always wanted to see what a heart tree looked like but that was pretty much it. He heard noises coming from the stables and thought that maybe one of the horses needed tending. That was until he saw them. Arya Stark was currently being fucked by the bastard blacksmith.

Although in that moment he felt like he had just seen a ghost or two. To him it looked like Robert Baratheon was finally with his beloved Lyanna. Loving her gently and caressing her softly.

But this, this was far from gentle or soft.

The dark grey dress she wore earlier was now bunched around her waist as the bastard plunged in and out of her with no abandon. His breeches were down to his ankles. She clawed at his shoulders and his chest as he kissed her breast.

Suddenly she flipped him on his back and began to ride him furiously. He sat up and placed his hands on her hips. She cried out as he began to buck up his hips with hers. She clawed his back with her nails, drawing blood and moving faster with him.

"Oh oh oh! Gods! Faster Gendry! Faster!" she moaned.

The blacksmith bucked faster and more erratically. He groaned when she pulled him for a fierce kiss.

"Harder." she ordered.

He pounded into her without a second thought. They both moaned and groaned, until she bit down sharply on his shoulder and cried out his name as she climaxed, collapsing on his chest. He thrusted for a few more minutes until he peaked and spilled his seed inside her. They both sat for a few minutes with ragged breaths until she tilted his head towards her for a kiss. He kissed her deeply and she smiled.

Jaime had witnessed the majority of this act and could do nothing but watch as the two lovers coupled. There were so many emotions running through his mind: rage, amusement, resentment. He felt rage because he looked so much like Robert and wanted to bash his skull in for dishonoring his sister. But he stopped remembering that this was not Robert nor Lyanna but the Princess of Winterfell and her bastard blacksmith.

The Lord Commander of the North left the stables with a smile on his face and amusement on his mind.


	7. Business Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General.

**Business Trip**

_This is insane_ , she thought as she paced around her living room.  _Wolves don't wait around for stupid bulls to return from extended trips! I should be there with him instead of here and I don't even know why_ -her thoughts were cut short when said bull walked in. "Arya" he breathed. She didn't know what possessed her to run at him but run she did. "Gendry!" She jumped on him and kissed him and then slapped him. "What was that for?" he yelled. "Don't ever do that again!" Arya replied.

"Aww was my little wolf lonely without me?" he teased. She punched him in the stomach and then kissed him. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I missed you too" he gasped. "Good." she replied. "Serves you right!"

Gendry chuckled as he carried her to their bedroom. Arya pushed her lips to his as he opened the door. He set her down on the bed gently and backed away. She scowled and began to protest when she realized why.

Gendry was on one knee with a box in his hand. Arya gasped aloud in surprise. He grinned at her sudden expression.

"Arya Stark, I love you with all my heart and soul. I cannot imagine my life without my troublesome little wolf. And I would do anything for you. I am yours and I promise to love you until the day I die. Will you marry me?" he asked without any hesitation.

Now Arya Stark was never one for tears or silly little expressions but she couldn't help the tears that began to run down her cheeks in that moment.

She glared at Gendry for a moment. All she saw in his icy blue eyes was pure and unconditional love. She saw happiness. She saw her stupid bull. She saw the boy she fell in love with. She saw  _Gendry_.

Gendry stared back at Arya, trying to read the look in her stormy grey eyes. Before he could say something, she lunged at him.

"Yes. Yes. YES! Of course, you stupid bull! Yes, I will marry you!" she cried out. He smiled and kissed her passionately as he slid the ring on her finger. She marveled at it for a moment. It was a small greyish diamond square surrounded by little stones. Arya pulled him up to a sitting position and cupped his face.

"If you ever leave like that again, I will pummel you Gendry Waters." she declared.

He reached out for her face and stroked her cheek. "Never again, babe." Gendry kissed Arya again before leading her to the bed once more.


	8. Sleepless in Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen.

**Sleepless in Winterfell**

"It's fine. It's fine. IT'S FINE." Jon stammered. "She loves Gendry and he loves Arya but do they have to do it all the damn time! And not only that but be so FUCKING LOUD!" he screamed.

Bran was too shocked to say anything and walked away from "Crazy Jon". Later that evening, Bran finally understood what Jon had meant about Arya and Gendry.

"With all the noise they make I'm surprised we haven't gotten a raven from King Stannis." Bran grumbled while trying to go back to sleep.

Sometimes Bran wondered if maybe one day he would find someone to love like Arya had. Gendry looked like a decent fellow and was kind and ironically quiet most of the time. Not compared to when he was in his bed chambers with Arya. Even if he didn't get much sleep nowadays, he could help but smile at seeing how happy Gendry made Arya. This in turn made him think of his time with Meera Reed and wondered if maybe, just maybe she felt the same.


	9. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature. Smut.

**The Apartment**

Arya took a look around her now empty apartment and laughed at all the memories it held. The time Robb and Theon had the shots contest, the time Jon and Theon got in a fight, the time she and Bran got drunk, but most importantly she remembered all the times she had spent with Gendry.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh not much just the time we had sex on the kitchen counter."

"Don't forget the bathroom" he said.

"And the living room and the hallway." she added.

"And the front door" he smirked.

"Yeah the front door...wait when did we have sex on the front door?" she asked puzzled. Gendry picked her up and kissed her.

"Now" he growled.

He slammed her on the wall and began tugging at her shirt. She kissed his neck and sucked on his collarbone. Gendry picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She ripped his grey shirt off and he tore her jeans off. Arya fumbled with his jeans before shoving them down. Gendry pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra. He massaged her breast gently before kissing her neck again.

He slid his hand in between her thighs and slowly slid two fingers inside her.

"Oh Fuck!" Arya moaned as he pushed his fingers in and out of her. He rubbed her nub with his thumb lazily and she arched her back. He pulled at her for a kiss and groaned when she pulled away too soon.

She reached down and snaked her tiny hands into his boxers and stroked him lightly. Gendry groaned and pulled his fingers out. Arya whined and was about to punch him when he thrust inside her. They moaned into each other as he lifted her higher to grind faster into her. She began to howl like a wolf and he ran his hands all over her as he pumped faster and harder. He kept going until he felt her tighten around him and Arya gasped. Gendry followed her with a grunt.

They stood there panting for a few minutes until Arya unwound her hands from his back. Just as she was about to drop her legs to the ground, Gendry held her in place. He nuzzled her cheek until she kissed him, long and deeply. He smiled and finally pulled out from her and set her down. They dressed and took one last look at the apartment.

Gendry grabbed Arya's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Ready?" he asked.

She sighed and met his gaze, stormy grey meeting icy blue.

"Let's go home." she replied with a smile.


	10. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General

**Memory**

"No, No, NO. NO!" he protested.

Arya frowned, "Why not?"

Gendry turned and looked at her before explaining. "Well for one I'm going to be late for work, two it's still too cold outside, and um...oh I don't know maybe the fact that you're 8 months pregnant!"

She glared at him but reluctantly gave in. "Fine! But if you're not home by 5, I'm starting without you."

Gendry put his hands on her swollen belly and kissed her. "I promise. I love you."

Arya grinned and said," I love you too, Stupid."

As Arya watched him leave, she thought back to the day she found out she was with child. She wasn't one for presents or gifts, so Arya couldn't help but smile at the only gift she would ever love as much as Gendry. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by something,  _someone._ She ran after him.

"Gendry!"

He whipped his head around and saw her coming toward him.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" he asked panicked as he embraced her.

She pulled away enough to see his face. She had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"No everything's fine. The baby...he...she...it kicked.” she answered. She grabbed his hand and guided it to her belly. Sure enough the baby began kicking again.

Gendry stared at her belly in awe and smiled. "It's kicking." he said in disbelief. "It's kicking! Oh Gods! It's kicking Arry!"

Arya smiled at her slow minded bull and pulled his lips to hers. He kissed her back passionately and lifted her off the ground. She laughed as Gendry carried her back inside and declared that he would spend the day with her and the child growing in her belly.


	11. The Iron Throne

**Iron Throne**

They were on the throne. The  _Iron Throne_.

"Oh…oh…Gendry! Don't. Stop!" Arya moaned. She was on top of him, rising and falling into him. Gendry's hands were on her hips as he was dictating the pace through her. He wanted to buck up against her desperately but last time he did that he spent the better half of a week in bed with cuts all around his body.

Arya felt guilty at first and said that it was a stupid idea but Gendry surprised her by telling her that he loved it. But from then on decided to that she would set the pace and he would try to be as rough as he could without getting hurt.

Arya moaned when Gendry began to move her faster and harder toward him. He groaned when she dug her nails into his shoulder. She was close to the edge now and rode him furiously.

"Fuck! Arya! Oh gods!" he hissed. He felt her starting to clench around him and knew she was close. He was close as well. He kissed her neck and touched her breast and she raked her nails into his back, drawing blood. They moaned and groaned into each other's skin and mouths.

Arya was just about to come when they heard a loud bang and stopped, immediately turning their attention to the noise.

They turned to see none other than Stannis Baratheon looking up at them. Arya looked at Gendry with an embarrassed expression.

"WHAT IN R' HLLOR IS THIS?!" he bellowed.

Arya climbed off of Gendry and grabbed their clothes. They dressed as Stannis scolded them. All was good, until his uncle insulted Arya.

"What will the people think when they hear you were fucking this wolf whore on the Iron Thr-"Stannis fell back as Gendry punched him in the face. The embarrassment from earlier was gone and now Gendry was angry.

"Never insult my wife again or I will kill you." he fumed.

"How dare you, attack me?!" Stannis shouted.

Gendry looked at his uncle and simply said," I am king and I can fuck my wife, when and where I please."

Arya stood dressed in Gendry's tunic and held the urge to laugh. Stannis took one last look at his nephew and his wife.

“Forgive me, your Grace." he uttered. With that Stannis left.

Arya walked over to Gendry and was about to say something when he grabbed her and said, "Want to finish?"

She grinned and jumped on him, kissing him and laughing as he tugged his shirt off of her. He pulled at the laces of his breeches and kicked them off. He settled back on the throne and Arya straddled his hips again. She slowly sank on him and moved to reach their earlier rhythm. Gendry moaned into her neck and pulled her hips to his faster. She cried out and picked up the pace again. She was nearing her peak again and was going faster now but he was determined to make her come. So naturally he bucked up against her. She screamed out this time and her eyes flew open. She wanted to tell him to stop, that he was going to hurt himself, but she was already so close.

He growled with pain as he bucked upwards again and again, the backs of his hips receiving the tiniest slices from the melted swords.

Arya kissed his forehead, jaw, neck, and lips to soothe him while still grinding into him. He cried out when she tightened around him, his name spilling from her lips and stilled above him. He stopped and moved to lifted her off of him when she suddenly started moving again. She moved her hips in a circular rhythm, quick and hard. Gendry moaned her name and bucked up once more and came,  _hard_. They sat there for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Gods, Arya what was _that_?" he asked with a smirk. She laughed and rested her forehead against his. He shifted under her and winced. She let out a loud sigh.

"You're going to be sore again babe." she replied brushing away the hair that fell into his eyes. "How am I supposed to take care of Ned without you?"

He frowned at the thought for a moment before smiling at her. He held her face in his hands and stoked her cheek. "Fuck it. It was definitely worth it."

Arya looked at Gendry. He had a childlike smile on his face and she could not help but giggle. Sometimes it was times like these that Arya loved Gendry most.


	12. Sweet Surprise

**Sweet Surprise**

She was staring at it again. She wasn't one for red velvet cupcakes but in that moment it looked absolutely scrumptious.

"Don't even think about it Arya. They're for Rickon, remember?"

Arya glared at Gendry with knives in her eyes.

"Fine!" she sighed in defeat. "But it looks so delicious! How can I  _not_  want it?"

Gendry laughed and embraced her in a hug. "Ah! The infamous Stark sweet tooth! Finally coming out to play?" he chuckled.

She punches him in the ribs and then pulls him down to her. She kisses him lightly and he deepens the kiss by pulling her up to him. Arya wraps her legs around his waist and traces his lips with her tongue and slips it to his mouth. He grabs the back of her head and does the same. She begins to tug at her shirt when there is a knock at the door.

"Shit!" Arya whispers. "I forgot my mom was supposed to pick up the cupcakes." Gendry immediately sets her down.

"Well, um at least we finished and they're good to go." he said sheepishly. Arya rolled her eyes in annoyance and went to open the door.

Catelyn walked in and embraced Arya quickly before coming face to face with Gendry. She quickly greeted them both and headed to the kitchen.

Once she put them in the boxes, she started for the door.

"Have everything mom?" Arya asked quickly.

"Yes I think that's all of them." she answered. She opened the door and was about to step outside when she told them, "Goodnight Arya and Goodnight to you too Gendry". They both replied with, "Night."

"Oh and Arya," her mother yelled. Arya looked at her mother with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to clean up the kitchen." with that Cat Stark left.

As soon as Arya closed the door, Gendry burst into laughs. Arya ran towards him and shoved him.

"Stupid! Stop laughing!" she yelled as she began punching him in the chest. This made Gendry laugh even harder and made Arya madder. She shoved him again until he fell back on the floor with a loud  _THUMP_.

She landed on top of him and straddled his waist. She went to strike him again but he caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Hey I was kidding babe. The faster you clean up the mess, the sooner you get your surprise." he stated.

Arya glared at him. "A surprise?"

Gendry chuckled. "Yes. A surprise."

He stood up and helped her on her feet and headed to the messy kitchen. It was not that bad, just a few egg shells on the table, stains of icing on the counter and some spills on the floor.

Arya truly tried to clean up but was too anxious to know what he was going to give her, so she pestered him instead.

"Gendry?"

"Yes?"

She hesitated for a second before regaining her confidence. "What's my surprise?"

"Arya, I'm not telling you until we're finished." he replied with a smirk.

Growing frustrated, she threw whatever was closest to her: the bag of flour. It exploded all over his face and down his black shirt.

"ARYA! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gendry looked angry-no furious. Not one to be frightened so easily, Arya just stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I want to know what my surprise is." she answered, ignoring his comment.

He glared at her. "No."

"Why not?!"she fumed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I said so."

This made her mad and she grabbed an egg and threw it at him. She missed but reached for another. He ducked just in time to avoid the next one. He tackled her on the ground and grabbed her wrists, pulling them over her head. She squirmed around trying to escape him, but he was too strong for her.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

She huffed, “You know how much I hate surprises! And now it's all I can think about!"

He sighed and let her go. She stood up quickly and helped him up. He stood there motionless for a minute before reaching for her.

"Alright if I give you what you want you have to clean up your mess afterwards, okay?"

"Fine give it to me!"

He arched his eyebrow at her.

"Please?" she asked in a small voice.

Gendry looked at her. "Okay but you have to close your eyes first."

Arya sighed. "Okay."

She closed her eyes and Gendry walked to the fridge. He pulled out a container and set it on the counter. He opened it and pulled out a red velvet cupcake.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked impatiently.

He smiled. "Open them."

As soon as she opened them, she gasped. It was the same one she had been eyeing earlier. She immediately took it from his hand and took a bite out of it. There was frosting all over her mouth but at that moment she didn't care. She was completely lost in the pastry.

"Oh this is  _so_  good!" she moaned.

Gendry laughed and she eyed him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Arya put the half eaten cupcake down. "No that wasn't nothing. What are you laughing about?"

"It's nothing...okay fine. You have frosting all over your face."

Arya touched her face and blushed. Then suddenly, an idea came to her. She pulled him down to her and kissed him full on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He lifts her up and wraps her legs around him, mirroring their actions from before. She moved her hands to his face and cupped it. He pulled back as she held his face still, he leaned in again to kiss her when she suddenly rubbed her face full of frosting into his. She pulled back and laughed.

"Arya! Seriously?"

She laughed again as he wiped his face with his hand.

"You missed a spot" she teased. He cocked an eyebrow at her and went to wipe his face again.

"Nope. Still there." she grinned.

"Well why don't you show me then?" he quipped.

Arya reached for a bit that was on his nose and put her lips on it. She licked the frosting off and then gave him a coquettish smile. She reached for his face again and licked the remaining frosting from his cheek and his chin. Gendry sighed in pleasure as she continued to lick him.

Once she reached his lips again she kissed him hungrily and parted his lips own with her tongue. He responded by biting her tongue. She moaned and darted her hands towards his flour stained shirt and yanked it off. He gripped her thighs tightly and removed her shirt without delay. He moved them to the kitchen counter and set her down as he unbuckled his pants. She sucked at his collar bone as he fumbled with her shorts. He groaned when she wormed her way to the front of his boxers. She grabbed his cock in her tiny palms and stroked him softly and painfully slow with a grin in on her face.

He grunted and murmured something about being smug. She laughed and stroked him again. She increased her pace by a bit but Gendry couldn't take it anymore and ripped her underwear off and slid two fingers into her. Arya cried out as he moved his fingers inside her. Slowly at first then hastily, while rubbing her nub with his thumb in a fast tempo. She moaned and bucked her hips into his hand as he added a third finger. She could feel the heat pool in her belly. She was close. He continued pumping when suddenly he stopped. Just as she was about to protest. he put his head to her wet cunt. Gendry licked at her wet lips and Arya threw her head back and wailed in pleasure, grabbing his hair and grinding her sex into his mouth. He suck his tongue deeper into her and fucked her with his tongue. She moaned his name loudly and he knew she was close. With a final lick to her nub, Arya came with a loud, " _FUCK!_ "

She laid on the counter gasping and heaving as he cleaned her wetness off of his chin. He sucked her off his fingers and leaned in to kiss her. She was surprised to find her taste still lingering on his tongue. He chuckled and kissed her again, this time he reached for the frosting that was still on the counter. Distracted by his kisses, Arya didn't notice when he rubbed some on her neck and across her stomach. He broke away and made his way to her neck, licking the frosting off. Arya sighed as he moved to her belly. Gendry unhooked her bra and slowly massaged her breast as he licked her belly again.

She opened her eyes and saw how he had smothered her in the tasty icing. She smirked as he made his way to her mouth again. This time she reached for the icing and spread it across his toned and muscular chest. But she didn't stop there...

She jumped off the counter and licked his chest up and down. She moved down to his lower abdomen and pulled his boxers down. She kneeled in front of him and reached for his cock again. He was hard and thick. She smirked as she slabbed a generous amount of the tasty icing to his shaft. She licked his length up and down before taking him whole. He groaned as she moved him with her tongue and lips. She moved faster and faster until she heard him grunt and come in her mouth. She swallowed his seed and wiped her mouth before she sucked at his chest.

Gendry picked her up and set Arya on the counter again, shoving everything to the floor. He spread her legs and slammed into her without a second thought.

" _OH FUCK!_ " she screamed. He pulled out and pushed back in again. She leaned forward and pushed her chest to his, kissing him fiercely. He pulled away to kiss and nibble on her neck as he pounded into her again and again. Arya threw her head back and whined as he quickened his pace. He was groaning as well. His hands where at her hips guiding her as he plunged in and out of her furiously. He was grabbing on so tightly that she would bear bruises later. But in that moment she didn't care. She was howling and rolling her hips into his speedy rhythm.

He moved to lick the frosting of her chest and biting her breasts. She moaned and started bucking against him erratically, she was reaching her peak again. Gendry felt her starting to tighten around him and thrust hard and faster into her until she cried out his name and clenched around his cock. He thrust in and out a bit longer until he climaxed with her name on his lips and spilled his seed inside her.

He stood above her panting and gasping, trying to gather himself while still inside her.

"Oh god Gendry what the fuck was  _that_?" she gasped.

He was still heaving. "I don't know. But that was  _fucking fantastic_  Arya."

She giggled and kissed him. He pulled out and away from her and put his boxers back on. He handed her her clothes but opted for her underwear and his ruined t-shirt. She hopped off the counter and smiled at him. He couldn't help but laugh as they were both still covered in frosting.

They grimaced when they looked around the kitchen. It was messy, no not messy more along the lines of  _fucking disastrous._

Gendry sighed and gazed at Arya.

"See if we cleaned up earlier," he said, “then we wouldn't have that big of a mess to deal with."

She winced as she looked at what their  _fun_  had caused. But then she looked up at him and grinned.

"Fuck it. It was  _so_  worth it" she replied.

Gendry shook his head and embraced Arya, lifting her up to him.

"The things I do for love..."


	13. Kitchen Counter

**Kitchen Counter**

_This is a bad idea,_ he thought.  _A VERY bad idea._  She was kissing his neck when she slyly put her hand down his sweats. "Oh fuck! Arya!" he panted.

"What? Don't you like this?" she teased.

"Don't…Arya! Not here." he gasped.

She frowned and sighed. "For the last time, they are asleep and won't hear a thing. Besides I'm hungry."

He looked at her. "For food or me?" he asked.

Arya grinned. "Both." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, coaxing him into letting her touch him.

He stepped away from her and moved toward the fridge.

"Eat" he ordered.

She huffed as she raided the fully stocked refrigerator.

Once she deemed herself full, she moved back to the counter.

"There! Happy?” she asked annoyed.

Gendry smiled. He leaned down to kiss her. "Very" he replied.

Arya reached up for his face and tugged him down to her as she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her again, bringing her to him. Gendry groaned as she was too short and placed his hands under her hips, lifting her on to the counter. She was startled by his sudden movements but never broke their lips apart. Their kisses were becoming more and more heated as he trailed kisses down her neck to the top of her chest. Her hands were all over the place shifting between his neck and back to his sides and his hips. She moaned as he sucked on her pulse and he groaned as she once again snaked her hands into his pants. She ripped her shirt off and yanked his off as well.

Gendry spread her legs and nestled himself between her thighs. He removed her underwear quickly and snaked a hand to her sex. She cried out as he slid his fingers in and out. He covered her cries with his lips. She stroked him faster and shoved his pants to the ground with her legs. He was starting to come when he stopped her and kissed her hungrily. She moaned again as he rubbed her nub in a quick motion. Arya threw her head back and wailed again. She was beginning to whimper which meant she was close, he pulled his fingers out. Before she could protest her rubbed her nub again and she came with a soft cry.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Gendry pulled her to him. He groaned into her mouth and she followed with a gasp. Arya hooked one of her legs on to his hip, opening her to him. He started increasing his pace, going faster and faster and soon forgot that they were in the kitchen. She bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out and they were just about to reach their peaks when Robb walked in on the young lovers.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Robb yelled.

They both screamed out in surprise. They quickly dressed and ran out in shame.

"Dammit Arya! Of all the places, seriously?" he said shaking his head.

Although Arya and Gendry were embarrassed, they couldn't help laughter that escaped them as Robb shouted curses at them.


	14. The Forge

**The Forge**

It had been a week since the Kingslayer found the she-wolf and her bastard in the stables. At first he thought about bringing it to the Queen's attention but figured that maybe it was just what Arya craved at the moment. It was just a quick fuck here and there but nothing more. But boy was he wrong.

It was a particularly crisp and cold day in Winterfell, when Jaime decided to visit the castle forge. He needed his sword to be fixed and thought that maybe he should also acquire a new sword and dagger as well. As he reached the entrance, he heard shouts and screams echo in the forge. Jaime quickly found that one of the voices belonged to Arya Stark and the other to the blacksmith, Gendry.

"What in the seven hells is wrong with you Arry?!" the blue eyed boy yelled ducking as she threw something at him.

"Why did you say that?! You know bloody better than to say shit like that! Especially when you don't mean it!" she bellowed.

This peaked Jaime's interest as he was curious to know what Gendry said to make her so mad.

Gendry was breathing heavily now and came towards her. He stopped short in front of her and she punched him in the stomach. He backed away and she reached for something but Jaime couldn't make it out. So he settles for hearing the boy’s yelps.

"Do you honestly..."he moves out of the way as she flings his bull helm at him, “think I would say that to you if I didn't mean it? I mean Gods Arya! I love you! How can someone so small be such a big pain in my ass?"

The princess gasped and slapped him hard across the face. Jaime looked at her stunned. The boy did not move or flinch, it was almost as if he expected it to happen.

What really took the Lord Commander of the North by surprise was what happened next.

She went to strike him again but the blacksmith caught her wrist and pulled her to him. She hesitated for a moment before crushing her lips to his. He dropped her wrists instantly and pull her closer to him. She reached for the bottom of his jerkin and tugged it off. They were walking backwards now and stopped when he hit the wall. Arya continued to kiss him feverishly as his hands went to the back of her thighs and picked her from the floor. Her legs went to his waist without a single thought. He lifted her skirts up and found that she was wearing no small clothes under the pale blue-grey dress.

Gendry managed to reverse their positions and now her back was to the wall. She yanked at his tunic with such a force that it ripped. He chuckled as he sucked on her pulse. Arya moaned and moved her hands to the laces of his breeches. They came apart and she reached for his cock. Gendry felt the wetness of her cunt when he suck two fingers inside. Her back arched and she moaned. He moved in a fast tempo and rubbed her nub in a quick circular motion. She came with a loud wail.

Arya started stroking him up and down with her tiny palms, fast and feverishly. He groaned and clamped his mouth on hers. She swallowed his grunts and moved faster. He was almost over the edge when he pulled her away from the wall and threw her on to a table. Gendry ripped her bodice open, exposing her small breasts. She threw her head back when he nibbled on her right one and shrieked when he bit down harder on her left one.

Jaime was growing hard and slowly walked closer to where the lovers were.

"Gendry...I-I-I need you inside me. Please! I love you too." she moaned.

Not wasting another second, the bastard slammed into her, both crying out in pleasure. She raked her nails so sharply into his back that she drew blood. Gendry pulled out and then back in again, in a furious rhythm. Arya rolled her hips against him and moaned. They were both panting and sweating when he turned her over and was just about to enter her from behind when Jaime Lannister walked in.

They froze.

"Don't stop on my account." he mused.

Arya looked over to the Kingslayer with lusty silver eyes and then back at Gendry. His ocean blue eyes read what she was proposing and smirked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Uh huh." she panted.

Gendry repositioned himself behind her and pushed into her fiercely. He cried out as she howled in front of him.

Jaime gasped in surprise as the blacksmith continued to fuck the princess of Winterfell right in front of his eyes. And then even more surprised that they let him stay and watch.

When they finished, Arya kissed her lover and simply walked out of the forge. Gendry went back to work. Jaime stalked towards the castle soon after and wondered if staying in Winterfell was the best decision of his life.


	15. Professor Gendry: Part III

**Professor Gendry**

**Part III**

The moment Arya walked into her Psychology class one day, she nearly fainted. Standing at the front of the hall was the guy she had met at a bar a few months ago and shagged just last night. Sure he'd mentioned in passing that he was a teacher but he'd also said that he liked to box and play soccer in his spare time. But never in a million years did she think he'd be  _her_  teacher.

 _Oh god! Shit! Shit! Shit! What do I do? What if he recognizes me? Oh well! Fuck it!_ Arya was being to panic before someone pulled her from her thoughts.

"Arya? Arya? STARK!"

She turned to face her friend Shireen Baratheon.

"I'm sorry...was just lost in thought." she said sheepishly.

Shireen just looked at her before sighing and smiling. "I said class is about to start, we should find seats. Ummm...Ooh! How about those?"

Arya followed her where Shireen's finger pointed and felt her stomach tighten. She was pointing to the third row in the front, right in the line of sight of the tall, muscular, and blue eyed, raven haired man. She cringed for a moment before sucking up her pride and letting fate do the rest.

 _What's the worst that can happen?_  she thought.

Almost as soon as they took their seats, the professor immediately spotted her and dropped his papers on the floor like some shy freshman. The class laughed as he scrambled to pick up his papers and gathering his bearings.

 _Get it together Waters! You can't let_ her  _see you like this! Just act natural...oh like that's going to be easy._ She  _doesn't make anything easy. Fuck it, just grin and bear it,_ he thought.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to Psychology 101. My name is Gendry Waters and I will be your professor for the rest of the semester. I don't have many rules but I do expect each and every one of you to try your hardest. With that said, let's begin."

Arya found herself unable to concentrate and couldn't bring herself to care either. She was so mesmerized by his voice that her thoughts quickly turned to all their fun times together. Reading in the coffee shop across the street from her apartment, making out in the bar they met, walking her dog around the park and all the rough and loud sex they had in his apartment. It had gotten to the point where Shireen was now nudging her to tell her that the lecture was over.

"Arya? What's with you today? I mean you are really out of it. Are you feeling okay?" Shireen asked.

"Yeah Shireen. I'm fine, I'm probably just really tired. You know not enough sleep." she lied with little hesitation.

Shireen eyed her before accepting her lie. "Umm okay. So do you need a ride or something or do you want to go-"

"NO! I mean it's okay, I'll find my own ride home besides I wanted to talk to the professor about something." Arya said cutting Shireen off.

"Oh okay. Guess I'll see you later then." And with that she was gone.

Arya waited until the hall cleared to approach her newly found professor. For some reason she felt strangely guilty, almost like a child caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

Gendry saw her making her way towards him and uttered, “My office." in a low voice, pointing to a door to the left. Once they were inside, they stood around in awkward silence until he broke the ice.

"This is fucking ridiculous! I mean seriously, we're acting like damn children." he laughed.

She looked at him until she burst into laughter as well. "Oh thank god! For a second there, I thought you were going to go off on me."

He sighed and walked over to where she was standing. He hesitated before taking one of her hands in his, stunned when she didn't move away from his touch.

"I would never go off on you. I guess I was just really surprised to see you here in my class, as  _my student_. Not as the girl I met in the bar or my girlfriend but my student. Try wrapping your head around something like that." he said gently caressing the left side of her face.

Arya shuddered at his touch and looked into his deep blue eyes. "Tell me about it, the guy I've been seeing is my teacher. But I don't mind because he's hot and if he's lucky, I might even go home with him." she stated with a coquettish grin.

He titled his head and cocked an eyebrow at her before she gripped his vest in her hands.

"Just kiss me already, stupid."

"As milady commands."

Before Arya could react to his statement, he slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her hungrily. She slid her arms up to his neck and deepened his kisses. His hands moved down to her hips and wasted no time in lifting her off the floor. She gasped as he backed her up into the wall of his tiny office and moaned when he started to plant little kisses down her neck. She reached for his vest and tore it off, taking his shirt with it.

Gendry lifted her higher and wrapped her legs around his waist. She shrugged her jacket off and removed her top, leaving her with only her bra and skirt. He continued to kiss her and grinded his hardness into her, letting a moan escape his lips. She reached to unbuckle his pants and zip, while he kissed her collar bone and down to her navel. Moaning she grinded into him again and yanked his head up for a kiss.

He was beginning to take her skirt off when she stopped him.

"No, don't. Someone might come in. We should keep  _some_  clothes on." she said breathlessly.

"You're right." he agreed as he simply just yanked her underwear off.

She shoved his pants to his knees with her feet and repeated the motion with his boxers. Arya moaned when he sunk to fingers deep inside her cunt and moved in a steady rhythm. She took his cock in her hands and began to rub him up and down in a painfully slow motion. She continued to stroke him while he increased his tempo and inserted a third finger that made her wail loudly. He covered her lips with his to stifle her noises of pleasure as she was climaxing. Quickly he rubbed her bud of nerves and she came apart. He came with a rough grunt when she moved her tiny palms faster and faster down his shaft.

They caught their breaths for a moment before Gendry thrust inside Arya, filling her completely. They moaned into each other as he thrust into her again and again. She pressed her nails into his shoulders so tightly that he began to bleed and he groaned as she then raked his back with cat-like scratches. She was beginning to whimper and Gendry knew she was close. He grabbed her thighs and spread them further apart as he pounded into her, fucking her harder and rougher than ever. She cried out at the new angle and bit down on his shoulder as she peaked. Hearing her cries of pleasure and seeing the way her still covered breast rose he peaked with her.

He managed to walk them over to the couch in his office and fell on to it. She lay on top of him with his cock still inside her. They were panting and gasping and covered in sweat.

"Fuck me. That was fucking awesome.” Gendry spoke out.

Arya laughed before saying, “I agree. That was hot."

When they managed to break apart, they dressed. He fixed his pants and buttoned up his shirt and discarded his vest as she ruined it completely. She slipped her underwear back on quickly and found her shirt. Smoothing the sides of her skirt, Arya picked up her jacket and turned to see Gendry. Even with all his clothes on, she could still trace the outlines of his muscular build. He must have sensed her staring at him because all he saw on her face was lust as she bit down on her bottom lip. He too was checking out her recently defined curves and that skirt was doing a good job of showing off her hips. It was almost as if a spark had gone off within both of them, when they ran into to each other’s arms again. They began devouring each other with their mouths and clothes came flying off again.

Half an hour later when they fell back onto the couch for the second time that day, Gendry laughed.

"You have to go now."

She pouted. "Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'm just going to stay here and fuck you again." he replied.

"And what's so bad about that?" she teased, sitting up.

He groaned at the sight of her: her soft pink lips were red, raw, and swollen from his passionate kisses, her breast were small, round and fit perfectly in his hands, and he left hickeys alongside her neck. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"I do have a job, you know. And I also have a class in twenty minutes."

She huffed but understood. “I know that Gen."

When they were dressed again, he made sure no one was outside in the hall before escorting her out.

Arya stood on her tip toes and kissed Gendry before leaving.

"So, I'll you later tonight then?" she asked.

"Yes, Arry. Tonight. Now go on, get lost." he teased.

She thumped his shoulder for that. "Don't tell me what to do." She stuck her tongue at him.

Gendry chuckled before kissing her one last time.

"Goodbye, Miss Stark."

"Goodbye, Professor Gendry."


	16. Ghosts

**Ghosts**

For the first time in the five years that Ned Stark had been named Hand of the King, Cersei had finally had enough of the younger Stark sister and her antics. The girl was wild and unkempt, but her father refused to reign her in.

In a final attempt to remove her from court, Cersei decided to seek out the where Arya would often disappear to for hours on end. When one of her informants pulled through with the desired information, she decided to strike. Cersei had a feeling that she would want to see this for herself.

It had begun as another normal day and the Queen faked an illness to allude her absence from court. She succeeded and promptly donned a disguise as she followed Lady Stark.

Arya came to a quick stop when she reached her destination: a forge. Cersei, coming up behind her, saw as she quickly entered. The Queen crept closer and saw what Arya Stark's business was here: the petite Stark girl was kissing a burly young man with black hair. As Cersei came closer to the young lovers, she realized these were no chaste pecks but passionate and lust filled kisses.

Just as she was about to make her presence known, the blacksmith lifted the northern girl from the floor and carried her to the back room of the forge. Arya's legs were wrapped securely to the boy's waist as she kissed his neck. The blue eyed boy let a small groan escape his throat.

The blacksmith set her down gently on the cot and removed his leather apron and jerkin. Arya pulled at the laces of her dress and soon fell to the floor like a puddle. Cersei, who by that time had followed them to the back room watched as the boy settled between her legs and slowly removed her small clothes. The steely eyed girl threw her head back in pleasure when the boy began to kiss her mound. He peppered kisses all around her cunt before thrusting his tongue into her wet lips. She gripped his head fiercely as he fucked her with his tongue. She cried out when he slid two fingers inside her and moved them in a quick rhythm.

The Queen was shocked as she saw the Stark girl come with a loud moan. Instantly, Arya sat up and kissed the raven haired boy, tasting herself in the process. She tugged on the laces of his breeches and reached for his cock when it opened. She stroked it gently with her tiny palms. He moaned and pulled his breeches further down so she had more access to him. She continued until he stopped her and urged her to lie back. He settled in between her legs again and thrust inside her without a second thought. They both cried out as he began to move.

Arya wrapped her legs around his waist again, opening her up to him. She pushed her hips forward to meet his thrusts and wailed loudly with each push. The blacksmith grunted as he increased his pace, biting her in the shoulder. Suddenly, Arya shifts their positions and now she's riding him. He groans as she rolls her hips furiously and bounces erratically on top of him. She's beginning to reach her peak when he sits up and bucks his hips upward. She cries out as he continues to pound into her and spreads her legs a bit wider. He moans as she rakes her nails all over his back and down his shoulders.

Cersei stands there speechless as she realizes that the boy is no ordinary blacksmith: he is the King's bastard son. She pales as she also realizes that he is the spitting image of Robert when he was younger. Rage automatically fills her senses when she sees just how beautiful Arya Stark has become. Cersei then feels as if she is in the same room as Robert and Lyanna, the girl's aunt and Robert's one true love.

Arya begins to whimper and the blacksmith knows she's close.

"Faster Gendry! Faster!" she pleads.

The boy complies and slams into her with a fast tempo. She comes with a soft cry, his name tumbling from her lips. She falls, limp, on his chest as he continues to fuck her until he comes with her name on his lips, spilling his seed inside her. The sit there panting and heaving with ragged breaths for a moment until Gendry reaches for the Arya's face. He whispers something to her and she smiles replying," I love you too, Gendry." The blued-eyed, coal haired boy smiles at the silvered eyed girl and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

Cersei stood there filled with jealousy as she saw how much more pleasurable sex was for "Lyanna Stark's ghost" and "Robert's younger self". She had never had that with Robert and only made her hate the youngest Stark girl, even more. It was as if the young lovers were Lyanna and Robert reborn except this time with a happy ending. But then she wonders if maybe Robert had loved her as he did Lyanna, they would've experienced what Arya and Gendry had. The thought follows her as she heads back to the Red Keep.


	17. Happiness

**Happiness**

Arya doesn't know when or what started this nightly ritual but she still can't believe how much she actually liked it. When Gendry finally settled into the bed next to her, she automatically inched closer to him. He smiled and kissed her before moving down to her swollen belly.

Every night he did this and every night Gendry was amazed at how the baby would respond. Arya was already seven and a half-moons into her pregnancy and the baby would kick erratically whenever Gendry spoke. Sometimes Gendry would talk about how he and Arya met or how they reunited or simple little things he remembered about traveling alongside his little wife, on the Kingsroad.

More often than not he would drift into a deep and peaceful sleep as Arya stroked his midnight hair. Gendry thought that there was no greater thing in the world than this. But he was wrong.

When their son, Edwyn came along two moons later, it only enhanced how much Gendry loved Arya and his love of talking to the baby. Edwyn had his black hair but had Arya's silvery grey irises and loved his son intently. He was even more surprised by how he could just stand in front of his son's bassinet and watch him sleep. But by then Arya had joined him there. They often stood in front of Edwyn, watching him sleep for hours until they were both too tired to stand.

Ten moons later, while watching their son sleep, Arya asks him a question. She has her back to his chest and his arms are around her waist.

"Gendry? Are you happy?” she asks.

He pulls back to look at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"What do you mean?” he responds.

"I mean are you happy with just me and the baby?"

Gendry turns her around to face him. He hold her face in his rough calloused hands and meets her gaze. Deep blue meets steel grey. He strokes her cheek softly with his thumb before replying.

"I never thought I would ever be this happy. I never in a million years thought I would become a husband, let alone a father! But you,” he thumbs her cheek again, “you made it possible for me and I love you for that Arry. I love you and I love Edwyn. So yes, I am happy."

He smiled down at her before giving her a feather like kiss.

"Good...because I'm pregnant again." she said with enthusiasm guiding his hand to the tiny bump on her belly.

Gendry becomes speechless before lifting Arya off the floor and spinning her around, peppering kisses on her face. That night when they crawl into bed, he goes on to perform their beloved ritual. A ritual that he will come to do for a very long time.


	18. Fall

**Fall**

"Ow! Ow! OWWWWWWW!"

"Will you hold still?"

Arya glared at Gendry with knives in her eyes. She huffs and does as she's told. He continues to inspect her ankle.

"Remind me again how this happened?" he asks half concerned, half amused.

She hesitates before answering. “I was climbing the tree when..."she looks away from him as she continues. "when I got distracted." she says in a quiet voice.

Gendry looks puzzled for a moment. “When you what, Arya?"

"When I got distracted okay?!" she seethed. He chuckled for a moment before dodging the blow to his chest.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny! I know I shoul- OUCH!" she screamed. Tears began to form in her eyes from the pain. Gendry gently put her foot down and cradled her in his arms. Wiping the spilled tears away, he cupped her face.

"I sorry I laughed at you. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." he said softly as he kissed her temple in apology. “Now about your ankle, it doesn't look broken but you should still have it checked out."

Arya let out a little whimper and nodded.

"Gendry?"

"Yes, Arya?"

"Can you carry me? Please?" she asked in a tiny voice.

A small smile spread across his face as he bent down to scoop up her up. Arya stopped him before he could even touch her.

"No. Not like that."

"Then how does my lady wish me to carry her?" he teased. She punched him in the shoulder that time.

"Can I have a piggy back ride instead?"

He sighed before turning his back to her. She jumped on his back, wincing at her ankle.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Very." she replied as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He gripped her legs and started walking.

"Gendry?"

"Mhmm." he answered turning his head.

"Thank you." Arya whispered in his ear as she kissed his nose.

"Anytime, babe." he responded before nuzzling her face for a kiss.


	19. The Godswood

**Prince Gendry**

**The Godswood**

He found her in the front of the weirwood tree because somehow he always found  _her_. It looked as if she was praying but really she was just kneeling in front of the tree, holding the crown of winter roses he made for her. Gendry felt a flush of pride knowing that she kept it all this time, knowing how mad Arya was when he presented it to her instead of Sansa. He is broken from his memory when she smiles up at him and stands. He walks closer to embrace her and she buries her head into his chest.

Letting out a sigh Arya speaks. "You heard."

Lifting her head to meet his, Gendry answers. "Mayhaps."

"Gendry, I don't think they understand who I am or what I want. I don't want to be a lady, all prim and proper. Birthing out some lord's babies or tending to his every whim. That's not me! I want to be free and travel the world, see Dorne and the Free Cities, wear what I like , and do as I please. They promised to find someone who wouldn't try to change me or to put up with me but it's not the same. How can I still be me when they want to hand me off to some stranger?"

By then she was pacing around the heart tree in a circle. Gendry had never seen Arya look so defeated and hopeless, yet he understood too well what she was going through.

"You honestly think I have much say either? I have no input whatsoever about my upcoming or impending betrothal." he starts running his hand through his raven hair as he speaks. "I can't bear to stand the thought of who they will try to throw at me next. My mother's practically shoving your sister down my throat and Margaery Tyrell is never far from me in court. I can't stand either of them to be honest. They have no sense of humor or adventure as much as I hate to say it, I don't think I'm fit to be king."

Arya steps closer to him and holds his face in her tiny palms. "Gendry don't say that! I believe in you. I happen to think that you will be kind and just to the people. A most noble and kind king who will always put the needs of others first. You will find a good queen someday." Looking away from him she adds, "Even if it is my sister."

Finally realizing what she really means to him he turns her to face him.

"Marry me."

Arya's eyes widen. Her mouth opens and closes failing to speak out as she is taken by surprise by his sudden statement.

Leaning in closer, he repeats, "Marry me, Arya."

"But-but what about Sansa?" she finally manages to choke out.

"I don't want her, I want you. I...I love you."

Arya starts to feel light headed, letting the last sentence sink in.

"You love me?"

He strokes her face tenderly and gazes into her steely irises.

"I've been in love with you since I was six and ten and I can't imagine my life without you. I feel as if everything is better with you around and everything falls into place. I can't explain what I feel when you're near me but I know that I cannot bear to be without you. I love you Arya Stark of Winterfell. I'm in love you."

For once in her life, Arya of House Stark is speechless. She feels the tears stream down her cheeks before kissing him. They've stolen kisses before but none as passionate or tender as this.

When they break away, they are both breathless.

"I love you too, stupid. I'm in love with you."

He lets out a light chuckle and asks her again.

"Will you marry me?"

Arya looks at Gendry's face and for the first time truly sees him. His face is full of want and need but also love and hope. And in that moment she knew she could never love another man that wasn't Gendry.

"Yes, Gendry I will marry you."

Elated the prince picks up the young Stark girl and spins her around and she slants her mouth over his in return. Before long the kisses become heated and she wants more. Gendry feels like he could do this forever but when he starts to feel the pleasure go straight south, he pulls away.

"I must go now, love."

Arya can feel his hardness pressing against her and revels in what a few kisses can do. "No. Stay with me."

"I cannot. I don't think I trust myself to be around you."

"I trust you" she whispers. "Stay. Make love to me, Gendry."

He turns away from her and takes a step back.

"No. I cannot." he repeats. "I do not wish to dishonor you. They'll be expecting you to have your maidenhead intact before we marry. If they were discover you are no longer a maid, your father will have my head, regardless of who I am."

She spins on her heel to face him. "You'll not be dishonoring me. It's mine to give and I wish to give it to you. It has always been yours as has my heart. And I'll never let anyone hurt you, not even my father. I'll protect you."

He laughed a little laugh at her. He stroked the side of her face and for once, saw past the fiery and wild girl he met long ago. She was still there, but now she was a woman grown and more beautiful than ever. And he would never forget the look in her eyes when she whispered, "Make love to me, my sweet stag." to him.

Kissing her he picked her up and moved them to the little clearing in front of the heart tree. He set her down and removed his cloak, placing it on the floor. She dropped to her knees and he followed. With steady hands she reached for the hem of his tunic and pulled it up over him. Gendry reached behind her to unlace the bodice of her dress. As he unlaced her, she ran her hands over his muscular chest and lightly scratching him. Her dress began to loosen and he slid it off her shoulders, letting the dress pool around her knees. She was left in her small clothes and her shift.

Arya found her way to his breeches and tugged at the laces. Grinning, he got the hint and changed out of his breeches. Arya began to grown nervous when Gendry was left in only his small clothes.

He knelt to her height again and gave her a gentle kiss. "Are you sure?" He asked because he had to know. He had to know that this was really going to happen. That she would forever be his and he, hers.

Staring in to his blue eyes, all her thoughts ceased. No longer was she afraid or scared because she loved him and he loved her.

"Yes."

Arya grabbed the back of his neck as she kissed him, his hands finding her waist. He gently lay her into the cloak and moved his hands up and down her sides. She shuddered at his touch when it came into contact with her flesh. Wanting more she sighed and removed her shift. He blushed at her sudden brazenness but then could not look away from her chest. He breast were small and round but they pebbled easily into his hands as he touched them. She gasped as he touched her breasts, letting a small moan escape her lips as he brushed his thumb over her nipples. Arya moved her tiny palms into his small clothes and reached for his shaft. He groaned when she started sliding them up and down, like a bloody expert.

He grunted when she moved with quick and nimble hands. She stopped when she felt him place his hand over hers. She saw that it probably took everything in him to do that. Leaning in to kiss her he whispered.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

He kissed her again as his hand slid down her belly and into her small clothes. She wailed when he slipped his finger inside her and slowly pumped in and out. She moaned as he sped up and then again when he inserted another finger and another. He was trying to let her get used to the feeling before filling her with his cock.

Suddenly, she dug her nails into his arm. "There, don't stop. Don't stop." He moved faster and faster until she came, biting his shoulder. She lay on his cloak breathless and smiling. He smiled back at her and then proceeded to take his last remaining clothing off. Taking in the sight of his naked body she shivered. Then the nervous feelings came back when she saw his manhood. It wasn't exactly small.  _Oh gods, this isn't going to work,_  she thought.  _It's too big and it won't fit._

He could see her tremble and held her face in his large hands.

"We don't have to do this."

She shook her head. "No, I want to."

She rubbed his forearm reassuringly and surged up to peck his lips. She lifted her hips as he took her small clothes off and parted her legs when he positioned himself over her.

Bending down to kiss her, Gendry pushed into her. She was hot, wet, and impossibly tight. He pushed until he could no further, stopping at her barrier. Arya looked at him and nodded, answering his unspoken question. Without any hesitation, he thrust forward. Arya let out a rough gasp as he took her maidenhead. He turned to look at her, reading her face for any discomfort yet he found none. She was in pain but it wasn't as bad as she thought, it was more like a cut from a blade. She knew that pain from her dancing lessons and thought nothing more of it. She wrapped her arms around his back and whispered.

"Kiss me."

He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss. She slowly moved her hips with his and after the third or so push, all she felt was pleasure and wanted more. Her head fell back when he increased his pace and his movements became jerkier. Gripping her waist tightly, Gendry thrust faster into her, groaning as she caught the rhythm and did the same. Her hands moved to his shoulders and gripped him as her legs wrapped around his waist, opening her to him. Gendry moaned as she moved erratically against him and plunged harder into her. Arya cried out as moved inside her faster than before and rougher than in the beginning. She liked it.

As soon as Arya began to whimper, Gendry felt himself starting to reach his climax. He could feel the urge to peak but he wanted to be inside Arya when her pleasure took a hold of her. He massaged and sucked on her breast as he drove himself deeper and deeper. She scored his back and shoulders, leaving his back bloodied up and with long scratches. They were mid kiss when Arya came, her eyes widening and then shutting as her back arched like a hunter's bow. She lifted off the cloak and into his arms, moaning his name, before falling back onto the ruined cloak.

The sounds of her release and the way she said his name, pushed him over the edge. He thrust twice before grunting and spilling his seed inside her, her name tumbling from his lips.

Collapsing on top of her, he laid trying to regain his strength. They were breathless and panting and covered in a layer of sweat. He rolled off of her and she curled into him. Sitting up against the base of the weirwood, he caressed her face. She looked up at him from her resting spot on his chest.

"I love you." he swore.

"I love you." she returned.

"Now and forever. Until the day I die. I will always love you."

"And I shall love you until the day I die. I will always love you, now and forever."

He leaned forward to capture her lips and she held his face with one hand. It was at that moment that Prince Gendry Baratheon first wed Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. This was their wedding, their first and real wedding. He knew that they would be expected to have a lavish ceremony but for now this was theirs. In that moment, underneath the red leaves of the heart tree and in the pale light of the moon, they were just Arya and Gendry. Two lovers binding their love and lives to each other.

He made love to her once more before they had to return to the castle. They walked hand in hand to her chambers and for once she didn't protest when he carried her inside and laid her on her bed.

"Goodnight, love. I shall see you on the morrow."

Arya sat up and kissed him. "Goodnight, my love."

They giggled as he left the room in search of his own chambers but never had they had a better night’s sleep. Tonight was theirs and theirs alone, but tomorrow, tomorrow he would ask for the hand of the only girl that he ever loved. And that made being a prince all the more worth it.


	20. The Crown of Winter Roses

**Prince Gendry**

**The Crown of Winter Roses**

_What is he doing? Ugh, stupid knight_ , she thought silently as she watched the tourney.

They had gone south to Riverrun to attend her Uncle Edmure's wedding to Roslin Frey. And Jon managed to convince Gendry to accompany him and somehow they both agreed to take part in the events of the tourney. But they both agreed to keep his participation and arrival a secret.

This plan had managed to work right up until Arya recognized the knight's moves and then gasped.

 _Gendry! The stupid knight is him. Ugh that stupid bullhead is going to lose!_  she ranted in her mind.

He was up against the Jon and some other Riverrun knight and pretty soon it was just Gendry and Jon. Jon manages to block a few of Gendry's parries but soon starts to tire. The black haired boy charges at Jon and soon they fall to the ground. Instantly, they stand and start swinging at each other again. Arya finds herself cheering for the prince and not Jon, which makes her blush when she realizes it. Gendry's strength comes in handy as he somehow gets Jon to fall on his knees. He has his sword raised at the grey eyed Stark son and soon Jon cries out. "YIELD! I bloody well yield!"

Gendry smirks and helps him up. Turning to face the crowd, the prince removes his helm and searches for the only eyes he cares to find: Arya's.

The crowd cheers when they find that the heir to the Iron Throne is the victor. Arya lets out a gasp, knowing that she was right all along. His eyes lock with hers for a moment and then they break away. She turns to look at her sister who is swooning at the prince with Jeyne Poole. They jabber and quip about how he will name Sansa, the Queen of Love and Beauty.

Arya shakes her head and turns to the person next her, Renly Baratheon.

"My, my. I would have never guessed my nephew to be the mysterious knight. But I am ever so glad he was, could've cost me a hundred gold dragons had it not been him!"

"You knew, didn't you?" she countered.

Renly gave her a mock scandalized expression. "Posh! I did not."

She smacked his arm.

He laughed. "All right, all right. Yes, I did but wouldn't you agree with me that it was for the best to keep quiet."

Arya sighed but knew that the youngest Baratheon brother was right. It had made for an interesting turn of events. Even her uncle seemed pleased with his presence.

She hardly had time to reply to Renly, when she felt all the eyes of the spectators fall onto her and her sister. The eldest Stark sister had a giant smile plastered on her face and was blushing and giggling. Arya rolled her eyes and sighed again.

Sansa was ready to accept the crown of roses from the prince as soon as she saw him headed her way. She still bore her smile and it only got bigger as he got closer. And then it fell from her face when he strode past her and stopped short in front of her sister.

Arya was stunned when Gendry placed the crown of winter roses on her lap and kissed her hand.

"My lady, Arya Stark, I name you the Queen of Love and Beauty on this day." he spoke with the up most confidence.

Arya struggled to speak until Renly nudged her with a smirk.

"I thank you, my  _prince_." she spoke out.

The people in the stands cheered and celebrated as Sansa glared at Arya for ruining her moment to shine. Arya could not help but laugh as she turned away from her sister. Renly joined in on her laughter and placed the crown of roses on her head. He kissed her temple and stealthy handed her a note.

"From my nephew, my lady." he whispered.

She looked down at the note and read it.

_Meet me at the Godswood after the tourney. - Gendry_

She peered up and looked at Gendry's uncle, who smirked and guided her down the stands and to the Godswood.

When she reached the Godswood, she found him waiting. He whirled around to face the petite Stark girl.

"You came."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" she quivered.

He reached up to grab the crown and smiled. And then she snapped, punching him in the jaw.

"OW! What did I do?" he asked, rubbing his jaw.

She glared at the blue eyed prince. "You know  _exactly_  what you did! Why did you give it to me? Sansa was more than willing to accept the bloody roses! I'm no Queen of Love and Beauty, Gendry!"

"And that  _why_  I gave them to you and not Sansa. You're not like the rest of them." he said softly as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Arya's eyes widened at how close he was to her face. Before she knew what was happening, he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

She blinked and let her mouth fall open. He pulled away and turned to leave. Suddenly, Gendry felt her grab his forearm to stop him. Spinning him around she whispered, "If you're going to kiss me, do it properly. Stupid prince."

"As m'lady commands."

He leaned forward and gave her the softest kiss on her lips. Arya froze before following his lead. He pecked her top lip and then her bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She gasped at the sensation and did the same to him. She licked his bottom lip and then his teeth. He tasted of Arbor Gold and sweet mint. She in turn tasted of Dornish Red and lemon cakes.

Her hands that were on his chest, slowly made their way to his neck as his went to her waist. She moaned as his lips left her mouth and found her pulse point. He kissed her down the side of her neck and then back up to her mouth. She sucked on his tongue and heard him growl. And then he lifted her from the forest floor, backing her into the tree. Her legs wrapped around him instantly. They kissed feverishly for a few moments until Gendry pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Been wanting to do that for ages." he rasped out.

"So why'd you stop, stupid?" she panted.

He was just about to kiss her again, when they heard someone clear their throat. It was Renly.

"Ahem, my lady I do believe that Lord and Lady Stark are looking for you."

Arya blushed and Gendry set her down instantly.

"Of course. I'll go to them now."

Renly smirked at his nephew before facing Arya.

"No need to. I told them you were with me and Gendry."

She couldn't help but hug her dear friend at the moment.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

He left and now they both stood there in silence.

Gendry broke the silence by laughing and pretty soon, Arya joined him. They laughed and laughed until the pair could no more.

"I should go." she blurted.

"Umm, if you insist." he responded.

She chewed her bottom lip and then lunged at him.

"Oh bloody hell, where were we?"

He blinked in surprise before grinning. "Here."

Leading her back to the heart tree, he captured her swollen lips in his. Gendry kissed Arya for the next hour before they returned to the Great Hall with Renly.


	21. Return

**Return**

It was midday when Arya woke from her nap. The doorknob rattled and she frowned at the thought of it being Sansa. With Gendry gone on a business trip, she was left with no choice but spending her days and nights with her sister. Arya loved Sansa but sometimes her sister's girly and proper ways were too much for her.

Frustrated that her afternoon nap had been disturbed, she reluctantly got up to open the front door.

"Bloody hell Sansa! Why don't you ever use the damn key, you-" she gasped when she opened the door. It definitely was  _not_  Sansa at the door.

Arya's face lit up instantly.

"You're back!" she beamed, pouncing on the blue eyed man at the door.

He chuckled. "Of course I am. Told you I would come back."

"I know stupid. I knew you would, or who else would put up with you." She replied grabbing his face in her hands.

He grinned and rested his forehead on hers. "I missed you."

She sighed, stroking his cheek. "I missed you too, Gendry."

He leaned down to kiss her and shifted her in his arms. She was clinging on to him like a child but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

As soon as his mouth left hers, she yanked his head back up and captured his lips in a demanding kiss. He chuckled at the amount of force she used and kicked the door closed behind them. She gripped him tighter and chucked his jacket off. He lifted her shirt (actually one of his) off of her and undid the clasp of her bra. Her hands greedily tore off his shirt and slid down to his pants. He helped her unbuckle them as he tried to walk them to the bedroom.

She gasped as they fell back to the couch. Arya tried to push him off and head to the room but he stopped her.

"Bedroom's too far. Here's fine." He croaked.

"Okay." She mumbled dazed.

She resumed taking his pants off as he fumbled with her shorts and underwear. Finally, when they were both bare, he thrust himself inside her. She cried out and he groaned. He moved his hips in a quick and frantic motion. She rose her hips to meet his and wrapped them around his waist. She moved in tandem with him, digging her heels into his ass and moaning at every push. He groaned when she raked her nails down his back and she moaned as he pounded into her. She flipped him on his back and continued to rock into him. He sat up and kissed her as he kneaded her breasts and gripping her waist. She screamed his name loudly when he moved his hands to her hips and bucked up into her. His breath was coming faster and faster and Arya knew he was close. She slammed down on him again and again before beginning to whimper. She moaned his name louder and louder after each thrust. He called out her name like a prayer, grunting as she met his every push. He rolled them over so that he hovered above her and thrust into her faster and harder than before. He did so for a few minutes before Arya cried out, arching her back as she peaked. She rose off the couch and into his arms before falling on to the sofa. Seeing the way she cried his name and how her pleasure took her, Gendry peaked with a wordless groan and spilled inside her.

He collapsed on her and laid there trying to control his breathing, while she stroked her hands across his back. When he found strength again, he propped himself on his elbows. She smiled and brushed his matted hair from his eyes. He kissed her nose and cradled her face. She surged up and pecked his lips before he rolled off of her. She nestled into his chest and idly began to draw patterns on him. He carded his fingers through her chocolate brown locks.

They laid on the sofa in silence before Arya shivered and he reached for the blanket at the foot of the couch.

"Thanks babe." She spoke softly.

"Anytime."

She stared up at him and grinned. "I missed you."

"I know you did babe, I missed you too. I don't know how I made it without you, to be honest." He chuckled. "Hey, wasn't there something you needed to tell me last night?"

She blinked at him in confusion until she remembered about their conversation the night before.

"Oh right."

"So, what is it? What'd you want to tell me?"

"Umm…Gendry…I'm pregnant." She spoke.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Are you sure?" he asked when he found his voice.

She reached for his hand and moved it to the front of her belly. There was a smile on her face as she spoke to him. "Mmm hmm. I found out yesterday."

He gasped as he felt the tiny bump forming on her stomach.  _How did I not notice it before? God I really am stupid_ , he thought to himself.

"We're going to have a baby?"

She nodded and smiled at him. Her stormy grey eyes were filled with joy and love as his blue eyes bore into hers.

"We're going to have a baby!" he repeated, peppering her face and belly with kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too, stupid." She replied, tears falling from her eyes.

They spent the rest of their day in complete bliss and in each other's arms as they talked about how they would tell their families about the baby. Arya laughed remembering how nervous Gendry was when he asked her to marry him and now he had no problem shouting to the world about Arya expecting. Sometimes this was when Arya loved Gendry the most.


	22. Late Night

**Late Night**

Gendry wasn't sure how many pints of ale he had or how many Arya had chugged down, but the results were completely hilarious. They were all piss drunk: Anguy, Tom, Harwin, Lem, Arya, Gendry, Ned, and even Beric.

"Babe...I think it's time to go." Gendry slurred, gripping Arya by the waist.

She slapped his hands away. "No...not yet. Not until Anguy coughs up that cash he owes me."

The freckle faced, redhead waved her off with a frown.

"What? It's not my fault, you lost the bet." she teased. “Besides, no one told you to take up with that waitress earlier."

Anguy turned red in the face.

Striving to prove her point, she reached for Ned's glass and downed his drink. Slamming the cup down in triumph, she turned to face the blue eyed man. She swayed over to him and slumped her head on his chest.

"Let's dance babe." she said in a soft voice.

"Okay."

There was crappy music coming from the jukebox in the corner but Arya was determined to have fun with Gendry. Sure she wasn't the best dancer in the world but she was just so out of it that she didn't care anymore. It was some sort of 80s hair metal band but Arya just moved to the music and encouraged Gendry's horrible dancing as well. He kept tripping up and she would stomp on his feet and then she would just laugh. Lem and Anguy would burst into laughter whenever Arya sang along to the song. Beric on the other hand, was busy making conversation (or at least attempting to) with Tansy, one of the waitresses.

Then the song changed and Arya moved her hands to Gendry's neck and leaned into him.

"I love this song." she murmured into his ear.

Van Morrison's Sweet Thing was playing. She sashayed against him and his hands went to her lower back. It was such an intimate moment, yet they were in the middle of the bar, moving together. The men around them cat called and whistled, but Ned just glared at how Gendry held Arya. He knew of the boy's crush on his petite girlfriend and grinned at how  _she_  had always seen Ned Dayne as a friend. But Gendry...he was another story completely. As soon as the song was over, she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. He leaned into her kiss and lifted her off the floor, causing the guys to whistle and cheer even louder.

Gendry chuckled and Arya bit his lip. "Oh shut up, stupid."

As they walked back to the table, the men started to make a specific type of cheer... _like the sound of a bell ringing._

And then Tom started to say, "Ring...Ring...Ring!"

Lem and Anguy joined in with, "Ding! Dong!"

The slender Stark girl blushed as her raven haired lover turned purple in the face.

Ned, who was becoming annoyed with all this, simply shouted, "Enough! Let them be."

"At least, I'm getting my bells wrung" Arya muttered, matter-of-factly. She turned to look at Lem, who's smile went to a scowl. "Which is more than I can say for you."

Anguy, Beric, and Harwin guffawed so hard that beer was coming out their noses.

"Oh come on Lem! You know the girl only means it as a jest!" the redhead shouted in glee.

"I say...shall we have another round of shots?" Tom suggested.

"Why not?" Harwin agreed. "Perhaps maybe Lem will get lucky with this  _one_."

A blond happened to walk by and giggled.

"Oh this is going to be a long night." Gendry whispered.

Arya smiled at him and joined the guys at the table.

About two hours later, Gendry and Beric were beginning to sober up as everyone else got even drunker. Ned had left already and Lem actually went upstairs with the blond, while Harwin, Anguy, and Arya were still drinking.

By then Anguy had paid Arya the money he lost in a bet and she smirked with joy.

"BABE! We can we go now?!" she shouted at Gendry. She was stumbling a bit and chewing her bottom lip. He caught her as she almost tripped.

"Arry be careful." he warned but held her to him.

She gripped his collar, trying to steady herself. Nodding, she gave him a soft kiss and curled to his side.

"Alright guys we're calling it a night." Gendry stated.

The guys waved them off. "Night."

Just before they turned to head upstairs to their apartment, they heard Anguy shout. "Oi! Boy...do you think you can manage to keep it down tonight?"

Arya's mouth fell open and buried her face in Gendry's chest. Gendry flipped him off and took his tiny girlfriend upstairs.

When they reached the door, she pulled him to her.

"Hi." she mumbled looking at his searing blue eyes with glassy grey eyes.

He put his hands on her back pressing her against him. "Hi, yourself."

"Ding-dong." she whispered softly.

He grinned before picking her up and kissing her. He fumbled with the door for a second before opening it and slamming it shut. She coiled her legs around his waist and pulled away, chucking his jacket on the ground. He tugged at her shirt and swiftly removed it. She kissed his neck as he unbuttoned her jeans and shoved his hand inside. She let out a loud gasp and gripped his hair tightly. He ran them into the wall and kissed her again.

"Fuck Gen! That feels...oh god!" she wailed.

He was stroking her wet sex with his fingers, teasing her and making her whimper. He slowly inserted a finger inside her and pumped. She dug her nails into his shoulder and moaned. He added another finger and curled them, going faster and faster. She was reaching her peak and wailed when she felt a third finger join and cried out as he rubbed her nub. She came moments later. She was gasping and trying to catch her breath as he pulled his hand out from her jeans. He kissed her down the column of her neck and sucked at her pulse.

Arya moaned and yanked his shirt off, while reaching for the buckle of his jeans. She shoved them and his boxers down to his knees, while still clinging on to him and sucking on his collar bone. Gendry reached for her legs and unzipped her boots while trying to move to the bedroom. It took them a few minutes of bumping and crashing into walls before they fell into the bed together. Arya giggled and squealed as he peeled her pants and underwear off. His fingers were touching her in her hidden tickle spots, between her thighs. He gently kissed his way up and gripped her waist firmly as she moaned softly.

His cock was killing him now and he had to have her. Sensing his urgency, Arya pulled him over her.

"C'mere." she uttered.

She surged upwards and put her arms around his back, kissing him hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with much enthusiasm. She shoved his pants down even further and he kicked his shoes off, shrugging out of his clothes completely. He lifted Arya off the mattress and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. He sat up and she straddled his lap.

"You going to be quiet this time?" he teased.

She slid down his throbbing member and moaned, loudly. "No."

He thrust upwards and clutched her hips. "Good, because I'm going to make you scream."

"You always make me scream babe." she quipped, slowly moving over him.

She rose and fell into him and rocked in a steady rhythm. Her hands were on his shoulders and she closed her eyes as they moved together. She scored his shoulders and his arms as he guided himself deeper and deeper into her. But then, she sped up and was riding him furiously. She cried out and grabbed his coal hair in a tight grasp, as she strove to find her pleasure. He grunted as she pulled his head back and crushed their lips together, knowing that he'll feel the pain of her scratches tomorrow. He continued to buck up against her and then shouted her name as he felt her clench around him. She moaned his name and then peaked. He climaxed with her and a grunt.

They sat for a few minutes in silence before speaking again.

"Ring-Ring." he murmured. She laughed and smacked his chest.

"Stupid."

He chuckled and moved to lay her down on her back. Gendry pulled out from her and rolled to the side of the bed. He was sure that he had a stupid look on his face but he didn't care. Turning to face Arya, he saw her bat her eyelashes at him. This meant that  _she_  was in the mood for another round, but  _he_  need some time to recover. Then she made her little pouty face that always made him cave. Sighing, he rolled on top of her again and she grinned in triumph. He bent down and kissed her nose. She reached for his face and stroked his side burns. She felt his cock stirring on her stomach as he leaned into her touch. Just as he was about to kiss her, they heard loud noises coming from the other side of the wall.

They were loud grunts and groans...coming from Lem's place.

"Oh god...that one's got lungs on her!" Arya giggled. "And they say I'm loud. Wait 'til Anguy hears about this one."

"Really? I seem to remember screaming not that long ago." Gendry sighed.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder and then kissed him.

"Want to out moan them?" she offered in a sultry tone, whilst tugging at his bottom lip.

"You know it babe." he smirked.

Settling himself in between her thighs, Arya spread her legs and clutched his back as he entered her. They moaned into each other as he pushed in and out of her effortlessly. She pushed her hips to meet his and wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned when she moved in tandem with him. He increased his pace and grasped her hips as he continued to plunge into her. She moaned loudly as he started going even faster and dug her heels into his ass. Spreading her legs apart a bit more, he pounded into her like there's no tomorrow. She screamed his name louder and louder with every thrust. Her nails clawed into his back so deep, that she drew blood. He groaned but kept thrusting inside her.

Suddenly, he stopped and flipped Arya so that she was on her knees. Gendry slammed into her from behind and she cried out. She shifted so that she her back came in contact with his front and pushed back on his cock with her ass. He groaned and bent her forward again. He pushed in and out while grasping her middle and groaning with every push she returned. Arya sat up again, her hand flying to his hair and gripping it forcefully. He moved them up a bit, stopping and kissing her.

"Grab on to the headboard." he panted.

"Mmm...hmm."

She did as she was told and turned her head back to give him another kiss before he started again. Ramming into her, he used the extra leverage from the headboard to put more strength into his thrusts. Arya on the other hand was moaning and screaming and holding onto the board for dear life. She was so turned on by the intensity and roughness that he was fucking her with. It just made her wet and feel more alive. Then she wailed as his hand pinched her clit. The bed rocked and shook with every move they made, banging into the wall. She felt her orgasm coming closer and held out as long as she could.

"Oh...fuck...Gen...Gendry. I'm coming...oh..." she shouted.

He was groaning and grunting as loud as she was. "Fuck...Arry...fuck...fuck."

This seemed to turn him on as he went faster, if it was even possible, and the sound of their moans and bones slapping together filled the room.

"Gen...Gen...Gendry...Oh fuck!" she screamed as her pleasure finally over took her. Her back arched and she tightened around him, her grip on the headboard tightened as well. She drops down on the board and gasps for air.

Hearing her screams and moans, he can't hold back any longer and thrusts even harder into her.

"Arya...Arya...Ar...fuck..fuck...fuuuuucckkkk!" he groans. He comes with a shout and spills inside her,  _hard._

He pants and gasps for air as he falls on top of Arya. They are covered in a heavy layer of sweat. Gendry presses a soft kiss to her back and pulls out. She leans back on him and reaches for his arms. He wraps them around her slender waist and slowly plants kisses down her neck. She hums in approval and lays down on the bed. Satisfied and sated, she lets him roam her body with kisses. She giggles when he finds her tickle spots and he deliberately kisses them again.

"Gendry!" she cries. "No...no...stop!"

But she's laughing and he loves her laugh, so he does it again and again. Until, she starts crying tears. He stops and leans down to capture her soft lips.

She smacks him and he winces. "Stupid bullhead."

"Sorry Arry. I couldn't resist." he replies.

"Shut up...sleepy time." she responds.

He grabs the blankets that had been tossed to the ground and drapes them over her and himself. Arya instinctively curls into his chest and throws her leg over his lower stomach. He reaches for her leg and brings her closer.

"I love you, babe."

She nuzzles into him even more and kisses his bare chest. "I love you too." She flutters her eyes closed and feels him kiss her temple before she falls into a deep slumber.

The next morning, they wake to loud knocking and then loud pounding on their front door. Arya groans. She seems to have a horrible headache and Gendry jumps out of bed. He pulls some clothes on and answers the door. It's Lem and Anguy.

"Morning fellas. What's up?" he asks, a little annoyed that they interrupted his sleep.

"Breakfast is ready and don't even think about bedding that girl of yours again." Lem warned. "Just get dressed and come eat."

Anguy smirked and then faced Gendry. "Seriously though mate, don't you dare. Everyone from here to the Wall heard your coupling. And just when I thought you two couldn't be any louder." He laughed and then walked away.

Gendry shut the door and padded to the living room. Arya came out from the bedroom wearing his shirt and her underwear. He slumped down on the couch and she made her way to him.

"Good morning." she told him.

"Morning."

"Who was that at the door?" she asked, curious to know.

He sighed, "It was Lem and Anguy. Breakfast is ready and he wants us downstairs already."

"Oh."

"Yeah so let's get dressed. There's no way in hell I'm letting you leave this apartment in that." He gestured to her outfit.

Arya frowned and sat on his lap. Her arms went to his neck and she nosed his cheek to look at her.

"What?"

She arched her eyebrow and titled her head.

"Arry...what?"

"They complained again, didn't they." It wasn't a question.

"How'd you guess?" he admitted.

She smiled and put her palm on his cheek. "You're pouting babe."

"Well I wouldn't be pouting if  _somebody_  wasn't so loud." he exhaled.

She mock gasped and then put her hand over her mouth. "Well I'm sorry. I can't help myself." She winked.

"With the way you carry on, I'm surprised that they haven't kicked us out." he replied.

Arya laughed and kissed him. "Stupid."

Sometimes Gendry loved it when Arya got him drunk because of the simple fact that great sex seemed to stem from it. And that he could never regret.


	23. Private Lessons

**Private Lessons**

Arya groaned at the sound of Gendry's alarm screeching. She flung her pillow at it, grunting as she missed. Gendry rolled on his side, facing her and putting an arm around her waist.

"Arry, come on. Get up. You're going to be late." he whispered in to her neck, softly pressing a kiss there.

She turned to face him. "I know but does it have to be so early? Normal people meet up at 9 or 10, not 6 in the morning!"

Gendry chuckled and kissed her temple. "Yes, I agree but your sister isn't exactly normal. Besides I rather not make Sansa angry, because then your whole mood dampens."

"Shut up." she murmured, pressing her lips to his. He gripped her closer and then let go. She sighed and then rolled out of his embrace and out of the bed. Stretching, she padded into the bathroom. She dressed in some black yoga pants (that Sansa had gotten for her), her grey tank top, her workout shoes, and one of Gendry's old hoodies. Her hair was a bit longer than her usual bob so she opted for a ponytail. Arya walked into the kitchen next and then filled her water bottle and searched for her gym bag.

She was just about to give up when Gendry came out from the bedroom with said bag.

"Looking for this?" he yawned.

She sighed in relief and took it from his hands. "Thanks." she said standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

She gathered all she needed and decided to grab a quick snack before she left. She was standing in front of the bar area, when she felt his arms around her waist.

"You look hot babe." he breathed into her neck. He rained little pecks down her neck and she closed her eyes.

"Gen, I don't have time for this. Sansa's going to be here any minute." she reasoned not moving away from his embrace.

He spun her around so she faced him and lifted her up onto the counter. She gasped but still tugged on the collar of his shirt. Gendry leaned into to kiss her lips and she eagerly responded. Her legs locked around his waist and enclosed the space. Things were getting hot and heavy when her phone started ringing.

Immediately, Arya pushed him away. She jumped from the counter and reached for her phone. It was Sansa.

"Hey. Umm...yeah. Yeah...I'll be right down. Kay. Bye" she said as she hung up.

"I got to go. I'll see you later, babe."

He kissed her once more before opening the door for her. "I love you." he said in a sing-songy voice.

"Stupid." she whispered with a grin. "I love you, too."

* * *

Arya groaned, again.

"Can't we stop for coffee?" she asked as her sister drove to the gym.

"No, we can't and come on Arya. You said you'd give this a try." Sansa replied. "I'm sure you'll like it."

Arya huffed but knew her sister meant well. "You're right. Sorry, just tired is all."

Sansa laughed and cast her sister a glance. "Weren't up all night, were you?"

Arya turned crimson but didn't cower. "NO! We didn't have sex last night, if that's what you're implying. We just went to sleep, okay? I was tired from working on some Lit papers and he told me I should get some sleep. So I did and that's the end of it."

The Tully looking Stark said nothing and continued onward to the gym. They arrived moments later and stumbled across an empty room.

"Oh now that's just great!" Arya fumed. "There's no one here but us!"

"Arya, must you be so negative?" Sansa gingerly answered. "The reason no one is here is simply because we're early."

Arya now grew angry. "Sansa, how early are we?"

The older Stark sister looked away from her gaze and played with her hands. "Oh not very early. About 20...maybe 30 minutes...early."

The anger in Arya's grew as she glared at her sister. "What do you mean 'not very early'? Sansa, what are we supposed to do now?!"

She was pissed off now. Not only were they early, Arya realized that she could've afforded to fool around with Gendry this morning. And that was what she was most angry about.

"I really hate you right now." Arya fumed.

Sansa brushed off her younger sister's sentiment and smiled. "You might hate me now, but later you'll be thanking me for it. Besides, this class always gets full quick. First come, first serve."

Just as they finished their little conversation, people started to be coming through the door in a bee line. Sansa pulled Arya and they set up in the front.

"And now I wait and suffer." Arya muttered to herself. She resigned that this was the worst idea of her life.

xxxxxxx

Turns out, Arya loved the Yoga class and the yoga instructor even more. The instructor was Jon's girlfriend Ygritte and both sisters were surprised to see her there. She gave both Stark girls tips in breathing and relaxing, making the positions easier to learn and do. Arya was surprised at how flexible she had become, then blushed at the fact that maybe she had  _always_  been flexible. Then again, she and Gendry had tried so many different positions in bed, that she lost count. Never had she felt so relaxed and she even managed to give both Ygritte  _and_ Sansa a smile.

"Did she...did she just...smile at me?" Sansa quivered.

The pale red head with a crooked smile just grinned and nodded. "Aye, I believe she did. But no worries, this isn't the first time that's happened."

The elder Stark sister just blinked in amazement as Arya gracefully slid through the mob of women.

"Have a wonderful day!" Ygritte mused.

Sansa made her way through the horde of women and found Arya in the locker room changing. She had changed into some jean shorts and a layered tank top, then slipping Gendry's hoodie back on.

Sansa frowned at her sister's outfit. The shorts and tank tops were on point but that damned hoodie ruined it all. Sighing, she moved next to her sister and began changing into something more comfortable.

"Hey San, do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Arya asked with the utmost sincerity.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Sansa let out a light chuckle and then smiled a bright smile, knowing that she had triumphed in her goal. Arya loved the yoga class.

* * *

 

Lunch was an excellent surprise and ended with both sisters laughing and chatting. Arya had happily agreed to meet Sansa for another class and lunch date. After Sansa dropped Arya off, Arya skipped merrily to her apartment. With all the stress lifted from her shoulders, Arya was able to finish her Lit papers with no problems and delays. She manages to finish by two and sets about tidying up the flat.

She usually hated having to clean but she was too giddy and happy to  _not_  do it. She washed, broomed, and even mopped. When Arya had felt satisfied that both the living room and kitchen were spotless, she moved to the bedroom and promptly set forth to do the laundry. While she loaded the clothes into the washer, she practiced some of the positions she learned earlier. The only sounds that filled the room were her breathing and the washer. Arya then decided that she had had enough and curled on to the couch to watch some tv.

xxxxxxx

The entire ride home from work was killing Gendry. He'd gotten hard thinking about Arya all day. The way she looked in that outfit this morning, drove him crazy. They hadn't been intimate in days and he was getting sexually frustrated. Thinking back to those delightful few minutes in the morning only made him grow harder and he smirked at how much she wanted him too. He fixed himself through his jeans as he neared their flat, he didn't want the neighbors seeing him with a raging hard on. He ran up the flight of stairs so quickly that he even scared himself, but he wanted Arya too much to stop.

He didn't expect much as he opened the door and was met with Arya pouncing on him.

"GENDRY!"

He stumbled and fell on the floor.

"Ow! Shit Arry!" he yelled in pain.

Arya blushed and helped him up. He winced as she gently patted his back. She looked up at his face and saw discomfort and amusement. Gendry wanted to be mad at her, but the way her doe eyes looked at him, he found it impossible to do so.

"I'm sorry babe, I was just so excited to see you." she softly murmured.

The tall man smiled at her, embracing her. "It's okay." He lifted her from the floor and carried her to the couch. Arya gasped at the sudden movement but then giggled.

"Why, you sound unreasonably giddy? Any of this have to do with this morning?" Gendry teased.

Her hands moved to his neck and she nuzzled the side of his face. "Maybe..."

She batted her eyelashes at him, flirting with him. This made Gendry very happy because whenever Arya flirted with him, he was guaranteed to get lucky. He spoke as he sat down. "Did you have fun then?"

The slender girl straddled his lap and moved over him. "Mmm hmm." Her eyes brimmed with excitement as she talked to him about it. Never had he seen her so engaged and happy about something like that. She was so happy that she even offered to show him a few of the poses.

"They look sort of easy but they're not. I guess I underestimated those women." she paused and then bent forward. "This one's called 'Downward Facing-Dog'. It's not that hard to do."

Gendry tried his hardest to really pay attention to her, but the view she was giving him was just too much. Her toned legs and shapely hips, took his breath away. Not to mention, her firm butt was also on display and he couldn't tear his eyes from it. Arya must have sensed his looks and then sighed before rolling her eyes.

"Babe stop staring at my ass." He jumped in surprise and reddened at the thought of being caught.

"I wouldn't be staring, if  _someone_  wasn't wearing such tiny shorts." he remarked. "What happened to those pants you were wearing earlier?"

"You love them and you know it. And I put those in the wash-" she froze. "OH SHIT! THE CLOTHES!"

Arya bolted from the room and ran to the washer and dryer. The burly mechanic was a bit lost and confused but ran after her.

"Arry? What's going?"

"I was doing the laundry earlier and I left the clothes in the washer. I took a break and must have fallen asleep. I woke up right before you came home."

"And that's the big fuss?" he asked with a quizzical expression.

She frowned. "No, Gen. But I was on a roll today."

He kissed her temple and rubbed her arm. "Let me help you with that then. I'll load this into the dryer and you can fold whatever's dry, deal?"

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. He kissed her nose and moved some stuff around. It took then less than ten minutes to finish and they sighed in relief. "Now to start the stupid machine." he groaned.

Arya chuckled and swatted his hands away. "Silly bull, I'll do it. See? There. Nothing to it."

She sat on the dryer and was eye level with him. She looked positively enticing and Gendry lunged forward kissing her hard. She blinked and then wrapped her arms around him. Their mouths molded together and their grips on each other tightened. She moaned as he moved to her neck and sucked at her pulse point and then clothes started flying.

The minute she was naked, Gendry trailed his kisses lower and lower. He hit the valley between her breast, her navel, her inner thighs, and finally her mound. He wasted no time in moving between her legs and teasing her with his tongue. She gasped and moaned as he fucked her with his tongue. The moving and shaking of the dryer sent vibrations between her body and only increased her pleasure. She had his hair in a vice grip and her head fell back as she shouted in ecstasy. He knew she was close and swiftly inserted two fingers inside her. Her legs clamped down around his head and she wiggled around his mouth. With a finally flick to her clit, she climaxed around his fingers and came hard. He lapped at her slipped juices and sucked her off his fingers. Arya fell back on her elbows, trying to catch her breath.

"That was...that...was...fucking intense." she exhaled.

"I do aim to please."

"Oh, shut up." She jumped off the dryer and grabbed him by the hand. "C'mere."

She led him to the living room again and pushed him back into the sofa. He waited for her to straddle him, but she never did. Instead, she bent over and stood in the same pose as earlier. She looked over her shoulder, "I want you to take me like this." she innocently requested.

Gendry didn't have to be told twice. He spread her legs apart and instantly filled her. They moaned in unison and he set about pushing in and out of her effortlessly. He grunted as she pushed back and met his movements. He sped up and she moved to match his stride. She moaned and panted and urged him to go faster. He gripped her hips and rammed her. She shouted and he groaned and grunted in pleasure, both nearing their peaks. Gendry moved his hand up and cupped her breast and Arya kept his hand there as she cried out and climaxed again. He massaged her breast and then slammed into her a few more times before groaning and exploding inside her.

They slumped forward and hit the ground. He pulled out of her and rolled over on the floor. Arya lay on her belly and laughed. Before Gendry could get a word in, Arya rolled on top of him. She moved her hips around in a circular motion and he hardened almost instantly.

"You ready for another go?"

His hands found her waist and pressed her to him. "Only if you are."

She answered him by grabbing his cock and guiding it to her wet heat. Lowering herself onto his throbbing erection, she rocked back and forth in a slow and tantalizing rhythm. Teasing him as she rolled her hips over him, she moaned his named and scratched his chest. He pumped with her and canted his hips into hers. She cried out as he picked up the pace and drove deeper into her. Her hands were splayed on his chest keeping him pinned to the ground as she rode him faster and faster. Gendry sat up and encouraged the movement of her hips, while she raked her fingernails over his bare back. She continued rolling her hips at a furious pace and shouted his name louder and louder with each thrust.

Suddenly, Gendry stood and Arya quickly wrapped her legs around his torso. He walked them to the couch and set her down, all the while still stroking in and out of her. She was at a contorted angled but used what she learned from the yoga lessons to her advantage. The position he had her in, reminded her of the 'Shoulder Stand'. She pushed as he pulled and dug her heels into his ass, keeping him buried inside her. He shifted enough to put a hand between them and he rubbed her nub. She moaned at the rush of pleasure that came to her but kept meeting his thrusts. He hooked his arms under her thighs and began pounding into her. Arya screamed and rose to meet him. She grasped his shoulders and brought their lips together. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she lashed her tongue at him. Her moans and cries soon became whimpers and her climax was closer, as was his. They kept pushing and thrusting until she bit his shoulder to muffle her cries and then convulsed on him. Gendry came not a moment later.

Heaving and gasping for breath, Arya pulled him down for a kiss. They shifted so that he lay on the couch and she was on top. She idly drew patterns on his chest as he ran his hand over her back and down her hips. They were covered in sweat but all they cared about in that moment was each other.

After what seemed like forever, Gendry finally spoke. "I think that was the best sex we've had in weeks."

"I agree. Although, your birthday is a close second."

He grinned at the memory and then lightly spanked her bottom. "Well that outfit you were wearing, left nothing to the imagination babe."

"Ow! That was the point stupid." she replied. "And why did you do that?"

"Because I can."

"Idiot."

And then she did it again. She ever so subtly batted her eyelashes at him and nestled closer. He smirked and then tugged on her earlobe.

"Fucksake Arry, let a man recover first." he jested.

"Never." she said as she rolled on top of him again.

All in all, their day consisted of Arya showing Gendry  _all_  her new yoga poses. And then ended up with them on the floor, sated and sweating.


	24. Teasing Gendry

**Teasing Gendry**

Gendry landed on the floor with a loud THUD and a gob smacked expression.  _How is this even possible?_  he pondered.  _She weighs next to nothing!_  He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Arya shift on top of him.

"Stupid."

"Sorry...lo-lost in thought"

She laughed as she wiggled over him. "I'll bet."

He frowned. "Not like that Arry."

She cocked her eyebrow and released her grip from his wrists. "Oh, really? And I suppose you want to stick with that?"

He raised his head off the floor and huffed. "No, actually I was wondering how in the hell you were able to pin me in the first place."

Arya smirked and proudly told him, "I'm stronger than I look, Gendry."

As she boasted, Gendry used this to his advantage and flipped their positions so that she was now under him.

"Hey!"

He grinned, raising her hands over her head. "Yeah, but you're still not stronger than me, babe."

Arya huffed and then tried to knee him. Luckily, Gendry dodged her blow. She squirmed underneath him and then finally gave up. Indeed, he was still stronger than her.

"Will you get off of me?!" she spat out.

Gendry leaned down and softly pressed a kiss to her neck. "Nope."

She frowned and then softened her words a bit. "Will you get off of me, please?"

He let go of her wrists but pulled her up to sit on his lap. She gasped at the sudden movement, but nonetheless, settled on him.

As Arya settled on him, Gendry moved his hands to her hips and slowly started to kiss her down her neck and back up. She sighed and then moaned when he hit the tender spot under her ear. He smirked and then did the same to the other side. Her hands moved from his neck to his shoulders and gripped him tightly. He tugged at her earlobe and another soft moan escaped her throat. This was beginning to frustrate Arya as she wanted him to kiss her already. But Gendry was just too damn stubborn!

Gendry was aware of how slow he was going but he was having too much fun torturing his little girlfriend. He started trailing his kisses to her face. He kissed her cheeks her temples, her jawline, her nose, and then the corner of her mouth. Arya sighed with relief as he moved closer to her mouth. Gendry heard her sigh and deliberately moved down to her neck.

Arya's eyes flew open and she groaned. "Gendry!"

He continued kissing her neck and sucking at her skin. He pulled back. "Yes?"

He had that amused look on his face.

"Stop doing that!"

He went back to pecking her neck and giving her little love bites.

"Stop doing what?" he asked innocently.

The silver eyed girl smacked his chest and sternly told him. "Stop teasing. If you're going to kiss me, do it properly."

The raven haired boy would not be put down so easily. He slowly stood up from the floor and picked her up. Her legs coiled around his waist instantly. "Oh, so it's only okay when you do it then?" he teased.

Arya gasped again and then she fumed. "Yes. In fact, only I'm allowed to do it."

"I don't think that's very fair." he mock pouted.

"Who cares about what  _you_  think bullhead."

Suddenly, his hands left the small of her back and came to rest where her hidden tickle spot was, under her ribs. He brushed lightly against it and then he went ahead and tickled it. Arya burst into laughter and then soon screamed for him to stop.

"No! Stop! GENDRY! STOP!"

He tickled her once more and then stopped.

"Stupid!"

Gendry laughed and put his arms around her waist again. He held her close to him even as she smacked, kicked, and screamed at him.

"Idiot! Stupid bastard!"

She flung insults at him, but that only made him smile. It was an odd quality that Gendry loved about Arya.

"Are you done?" he asked.

She was still mad at him. "Yes." she hissed.

"Okay." he whispered as he leaned in and finally kissed her.

She was surprised by his sudden action but complied. She'd been waiting for this all night. His lips were soft and warm against hers and she reveled in the way a simple kiss from him made her feel. She welcomed the bubbly feelings that he evoked in her. He in turn was always in awe of her. Arya clung even tighter to him and clasped her hands around his neck. Gendry pressed her to the wall for more leverage and deepened their kisses. She parted her lips for him and hungrily seeked his tongue. He met her tongue lashings and then gently bit it and sucked on it. She gasped and moaned.

Hearing her moans drove Gendry crazy and he rocked his hips against hers. She moaned louder and pushed up against him.

"Gendry." she whispered.

"When do your parents get home?" he asked breathless.

"Not 'til late."

"And your brothers and sister?"

Arya smiled wide and replied. "Left with Robb."

Gendry smirked and carried her over to the couch. She hung on to him as he tossed his shirt to the side and she ran her palms down his bare chest. He claimed her mouth again and tore her shirt off. As soon as the shirt hit the floor, Arya's back hit the couch. She let go of him only to unbuckle his pants. His lips left her neck for only a second as he helped her remove his pants. She reached for her own, sitting up and swiftly shed them. Gendry grabbed at her waist as she moved to straddle him. His eyes went wide with desire as he looked at her. Her hair stopped short above her lacy covered chest, her face flushed. Gendry wondered if maybe this was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"Beautiful" he murmured.

Arya blushed and leaned in to kiss him. "Stupid."

Her tiny hands cupped his face and she softly peppered his face with kisses. He in turn reached for her face and caressed her cheek.

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world, babe." Her face turned crimson and she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Gendry took the opportunity to unhook her bra and press kisses to her neck again.

"Arya" he breathed.

Arya gasped but helped him remove it.

Unable to stand the desire and frustration, Arya shoved Gendry into the couch. She bent forward and kissed, no more like bit, his lips. He growled when she bit down on his lower lip.

"Boxers, off now!" she hissed.

"Pushy." he remarked.

"Shut up!"

Gendry kicked his boxers off and then moved towards hers. Seeming to get the hint, she did the same. Gendry groaned when she sat atop him again, teasing him as she rocked her hips but never going near him.

"Babe, no more teasing."

"See, it's no fun."

"Arry..."

She wanted to keep torturing him but she wanted him too much. So when she finally slid down on him, they both cried out. Gendry sat up and dove for the valley between her chest. Sucking and blowing at the smooth skin there. She moaned and moved over him at a steady pace, gradually increasing the tempo. He groaned as she raked his back and his arms. Arya moaned as he moved in tandem with her, slowly feeling the burning sensation start to pool in her belly. She was nearing her peak.

Gendry grunted as Arya picked up the speed and keep moving her hips, faster and faster. With each push , he felt the pleasure increase and could see the end in sight. She gasped as he shifted their positions and gripped her hips even firmer. He hovered over her now and continued to drive himself deeper and deeper. If she was close to peaking before, she was now. Her moans soon became shouts and then screams.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" she cried out.

He bent down to kiss her and kept going.

He could feel his own climax approaching when Arya started to pant. She was so close and then he sat up. He spread her legs a bit wider and then he pounded into her. Arya screamed at the sudden new angle and peaked. The softest little mutter of Gendry tumbled from her lips. He groaned as she fell limp against him, but pushed once more before spilling into her. Her name was but a whisper coming from his lips. They were panting and gasping, covered in a layer sweat. Arya held him to her chest.

When their breathing finally regulated a bit, Gendry laid back on the sofa and brought Arya with him. She pulled away to see him and smiled.

"Stupid."

"Milady."

"Bastard."

"Arry."

He laughed and she brushed away the hair that fell into his eyes. His eyes were probably the thing she loved most about him. They weren't just blue and pretty to look at. Arya had learned that whatever Gendry was feeling, he expressed it in his eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him and stroked the side of his face.

Gendry surged up into her kiss and held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly caressed the scratches she gave him.

When he pulled back, he rubbed her back and spoke. "That...was..."

"Fucking incredible?" she finished.

"Something along the lines of that."

She leaned forward and bit his lip. He grunted at the pain but ran his fingers over her ribs and she stopped.

"This reminds me, when was the last time we had a go like this?" he pondered.

"I think it was weeks ago" she stated.

Gendry sat up and put his arms around her. "Never again."

She sighed in agreement. "You know how I get when I haven't had a shag."

"Maybe I shouldn't shag you as often then".

Arya dug her nails into him and pushed him back down. "Don't you dare, Waters."

He realized where she was going with this and positioned her correctly. "Alright then, try and stop me." he grinned.

Arya ravished his mouth and Gendry just laid there and let her take control. They couldn't have asked for a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are always welcome. :)


	25. Bar Adventure Disaster

It started out as an innocent outing to the local bar for drinks. The bar was a bit more packed then usual but then they remembered that semester was finally over, Arya having dragged him out for celebratory drinks. She had even gone as far as dress up a bit, wearing her skinny jeans and a sheer purple top with her black boots. She was a walking wet dream and gods know that Gendry wanted her. All that studying and no time for each other, had them both frustrated and begging for a form of release.

Arya had already been teasing him earlier with the outfits she had been wearing through out the day. Several of which gave him a fantastic view of her lean legs and her firm bottom. He was so lost in thought that he was completely oblivious to Arya's lustful stares, her eyes roaming his body more than once. It wasn't until he felt a hand rest on his thigh, did Gendry snap out of his stupor.

"Huh?"

Arya rolled her eyes and then leaned in closer to him, getting off her bar stool. "Dance with me."

"What?" Gendry stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"Are you deaf? I said, dance with me, Stupid."

"Ummm...okay."

He had only a second's notice before he was being tugged to where the others were dancing. Arya put her arms on his shoulders and then began to sway to the rhythm of the music. The beat was hypnotizing and catchy, but that's not what made him move. It was the way Arya lost herself in the song; her body moving in time with the beat, the way her hips twist and ground into his, causing his cock to twitch, her hair swinging wildly as she tossed her head back in joy. It was almost starting to become too much and then Arya turned and clasped her hands behind her around his neck and grinded into Gendry. His hands automatically found her waist and he pulled her into him. Her breath hitched and she continued dancing, his hold tightening ever so gently. When the song was finally over, she spun to face him and placed a searing kiss on his lips. The crowd wolf-whistled and they both turned beet red.

"I think we should get those drinks now."

"Uh huh."

Gendry walked over to where they were sitting earlier and ordered for them while Arya went off to the bathroom. He was still a little breathless and panting, when a hand rested on his shoulder.

His lips curved and he turned to kiss her."Babe-"

He froze.  _This is definitely_ not _Arya_.

"Well hello to you too, handsome."

"Shut up. What are you guys doing here? Thought you weren't off 'til tomorrow?"

Anguy laughed and Thoros answered him instead. "Never too early to get piss drunk mate."

"Besides, who knows, maybe we'll get lucky." Anguy winked.

"Well, good luck with that. Wouldn't want you to end up like Tom later."

"Not cool, Waters."

He shrugged and took a sip of the beer placed in front of him. The guys picked up their bottles and they clinked them together. By that time Arya had found her way back to the counter.

"Hello lass. Been a while, no love?"

Arya raised her eyebrow. "Too long if you ask me. I was just starting to think that you may have found yourself another little lass, Anguy."

"I could never."

They laughed and she gave him a bear hug.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to get wasted. Care to join?" Thoros held his bottle out and then grinned when all three took a sip of theirs.

They chugged the beers and then began to take shots of tequila, vodka, and just about everything else. Or at least Thoros and Anguy were. Arya on the other hand had been touching Gendry all night, little subtle touches and glances. They were flirting with their eyes and it somehow increased the sexual tension they were feeling since the dance floor. In fact, they were acting as if they were strangers and carrying out conversations with other people. At one point they even started flirting with random strangers. The ladies seemed to flock in his direction, only to send them flying back to their posts. Arya was having a ball leading the guys on and then leaving them hanging. Sometimes in between their respective conversations, Arya would rest her hand on his thigh and lightly scratch him and Gendry would pinch her bum or lightly spank her. The teasing was so subtle no one but Anguy seemed to notice and he was already hammered. They continued to play strangers for a couple of minutes, until the last few people started getting handsy with them. The woman with the brown hair and brown eyes was eyeing him as if he were a slice of cake. The guy with the pale blond hair and startling purple eyes was touching her arm and her waist and she would wiggle it off as Gendry did the same to the brown eyed beauty.

"Come on handsome, how about we go back to yours?"

"Uh I'm here with a few friends and I'm their ride home."

She leaned in closer and purred into his ear. "Oh come on now, they're big boys. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I- Ummm-"

"Come on. Take me home."

He was trying to let her down easy and trying to pry her hand off of him, when he heard a loud commotion besides him.

Gendry just about almost punched the guy on the floor again when he realized that Arya had been the one to cause such ruckus. She was absolutely fuming and the guy was rubbing his jaw. He had a cocky grin on his face and then reached for her again.

"WHAT THE FUCK CREEP?!"

"Oh come on babe, you know you liked it. What do you say we get out of here?"

"Are you kidding me? You just grabbed my ass and you think that after that I'm going to go home with you? You must be out of your fucking mind asshole!"

That did it. Just as the blond was beginning to stand, Gendry punched him again. This time, it was in the eye.

"Don't fucking touch my girlfriend."

The blond laughed. "Well maybe your girlfriend should stop being a cock tease and follow through with her words."

The next second was a blur and everything happened so quickly, it was a bit hard to tell who threw the first punch. But one thing that Arya was sure of was that a brunette was suddenly lashing at her, Gendry and the silver haired stranger were on the floor (wrestling?), Anguy was punching some stranger that had tried to knock Gendry in the head with a bottle, and Thoros was literally collecting bets on who'd win.

Arya had done nothing to the girl, yet the girl still slapped her. She was stunned and the girl went for another slap until Arya caught her hand and punched her. The brunette fell back but lunged at Arya and pulled at her hair. Arya yelped and punched the girl and yanked her hair as well, both of them falling to the floor. Gendry and the blond were still throwing hits in the air, both missing their marks. The blond managed to get Gendry in the jaw, splitting his lip open. Gendry retaliated by hitting him square in the nose. They heard a small crack and were sure that it was broken. Anguy and the other bloke were knocking back punches, ducking so that the other would miss. It worked until he got hit in the eye and fell back.

"FUCK THAT HURT!" Anguy yelled.

"YEAH NO KIDDING!" the stranger with a busted lip answered.

Arya had somehow managed to finally throw the girl off of her when she finally had the sense to ask what the fuck was going on.

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME? I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW YOU!"

"BECAUSE I COULD HAVE BEEN HOME ALREADY SHAGGING THAT BEEFCAKE THAT IS APPARENTLY YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Arya looked at the girl and laughed. "Wow, really?"

The girl glared at her, her brown eyes burning.

"You're not joking are you? Seven hells, Gendry really is an idiot."

The brunette was looking at her weirdly now.

"How long were you trying to get him to leave?"

The other woman blinked.

"I wager it was around 15 to 20 minutes. And he kept trying to worm his way out, am I right?"

She nodded.

"How did you know?"

Arya cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh right. But I mean that was really spot on. Do you do this often?"

"What let him hit on other women? It's not that big of a deal. He sucks at flirting. I do most of the work anyways and it still takes him forever to get the hint. But if you're referring to starting bar brawls, then no. This is a first."

She pushed herself off the floor and extended a hand to the brunette.

"Come on. I'm not going to bite."

The brunette took the hand, smoothing down her skirt in the process. Looking at her from a closer distance, Arya saw how beautiful the girl was. Not an ounce of imperfection and yet, Gendry had denied her invitation.

"How about a drink love? I mean it's the least I can do after punching you."

"I'd like that."

Arya and the woman, whose name was Margaery, merrily went back to the counter and seemed ignorant of the on-going fight in the middle of the bar. It seemed as if the crowd was cheering for both guys and Thoros was holding the bets. Gendry would throw a hit and then the blond would hit back. Sometimes they missed and sometimes they landed the punch. The former being the likely outcome. At that point, there were two broken tables, broken bottles, shattered glasses everywhere, that no one realized that the bartender was already calling the cops.

"ENOUGH! TAKE YOUR SHIT OUTSIDE OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

Gendry and the stranger took one look at each other and then ran outside, the crowd heavy on their heels. While the men continued to brawl outside, Arya and Margaery were getting to know each other and whatnot, making small talk. Margaery seemed surprised that Arya was only 19 and that she had scored such a hottie. Arya in turn could not believe that Margaery was only 22.

"Wait so you've never actually tried it before?"

Arya shrugged. "Nah. We're always too busy or have school or work the morning after."

"Interesting."

"Why  _you_  interested?" Arya asked with a coy smile.

Margaery took her shot and then leaned into Arya. Her lips hovering above hers. "Perhaps."

Arya smirked and grabbed her face, giving her a deep kiss. Margaery was shocked but returned the kiss only to see Arya hop off the stool and walk out of the bar. A piece of paper with a name and number was left on the counter and the words:  _When? ;)_

**_Meanwhile, outside the bar..._ **

"I GOT TWENTY ON THE BLACK HAIRED BASTARD!"

"PUT TWENTY ON THE BLOND BLOKE!"

"COME ONE PLACE YOUR BETS! WHO WILL WIN? THE BULL OR THE GRIFF? BETS! PLACE YOUR BETS!"

All the loud noise made it hard for the guys to actually concentrate on the fight. Though at the moment it looked like the 'Griff' might be winning, thanks to a punch he managed to land on Gendry's shoulder. Both men threw punches at each other, some missing and some making their mark. Both forms were messy but then again, they did just stumble out from the bar. It was like watching street boxing but with less people and illegal betting. It was beginning to look like 'Griff' was going to win, but the guy was over confident and cocky. Using that to his advantage, Gendry lunged at him and knocked him into the wall and garbage dumpster, and finally pinning him to the ground. The 'Griff' guy was completely overwhelmed and awed that he uttered, "Yield."

Gendry got off of him and offered to help him up.

The tension in the air was still a bit thick and the men looked around, inspecting the damage. It wasn't as bad as what they caused inside the bar but it was hardly pretty to begin with. They were both covered in bruises and grime and dirt.

And then the blond finally broke the silence. "You're really good, mate. Where'd you learn?"

Gendry looked at him confused. "Learn what?"

"How to fight like that. You box don't you?"

"No."

"Never fought in a gym or in high school?"

Gendry shook his head. "Never."

"You're pretty good. Raw, but good." The blond commented.

"Not so bad yourself. That's a great right hook you got there and nice defense."

"Training is a pain but worth it. That girlfriend of yours has a mean left hook and fiery spirit."

"That she does." Gendry chuckled.

"Umm...yeah I'm sorry about that." He scratched the back of his neck, running his other hand through his silver hair. "I shouldn't have called her a cock tease."

Just as he was about to speak, Arya answered for him. "No, you shouldn't have asshole."

"My sincerest apologies." He looked at her with genuine eyes. "You did have the right of it though , I shouldn't have uh... groped you."

Arya nodded. She wasn't happy but she wasn't as angry as before. She sighed and reluctantly accepted his apology.

"It's alright."

He nodded and she looked over to Gendry. He had a split lip, bruises that were starting to form on his cheek and jaw, some bloody knuckles, and she was sure that a few bruised ribs as well. In short, he looked like hell. The stranger wasn't looking too good either, with his bruised eye and broken nose.

"You might want to get that looked at." Arya pointed to the stranger's nose.

"Nah, I've had worse. This is nothing, but I appreciate the thought."

Arya shrugged and felt Gendry out his arm around her. She nuzzled into his neck and heard him hiss.

"It's just a scratch."

Her eyebrow cocked up. "Uh huh, and I'm queen of the seven kingdoms."

"You could be."

"Shut up."

"Whatever. Let's go home."

"Okay."

They were walking back to the bar to inspect the damage, when they heard someone calling after them.

It was the silver haired stranger.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you this."

He handed Gendry a card. It has a red dragon with three heads on it and the words:  _Dragonpit. Ask for Griff._

"What's this?"

"That my friend, is where I train. Why don't you stop by next week and show me what you got? We could use a guy like you on our team."

Gendry stared at the card a bit more and then glanced over at Arya. She was smiling at him, encouraging him to go for it.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! See you then. Night."

They waved at him and then walked into the bar. It was a disaster and Anguy had an ice pack to his face. Thoros was holding a large wad of cash and grinning like an idiot. The bartender was glaring at him murderously, his arms crossed over his chest.

Gendry took a deep breath and proceeded to fix the mess he caused. It took over an hour of negotiating, some cleaning up, and Thoros' wad of cash before they could leave the bar and go home.

Arya gave the guys a ride and then drove them home. It was quiet until she felt her vibrate with a new text. She stopped at a red light and read it, laughing as she replied. Gendry turn to look at her and grabbed her hand.

"What's so funny?"

She giggled again. "Oh... nothing..."

"That doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well if you must know," she said in a fake exasperated tone, "I was just talking to the hot brunette from the bar."

"And?"

"And she wanted to know if Thursday was fine."

He was confused. "Fine... for what?"

"A threesome." she answered nonchalantly.

Had he been driving, Gendry would've crashed the car.

"A what?!"

"A threesome." she enunciated. "Honestly Gendry, it's like you've never heard the words before."

His eyes were wide and he was sputtering incoherent things. By the time he had managed to speak a single sentence, Arya had already parked the car and gotten out. They strolled up to his apartment in silence. And somehow he was suddenly entranced by the way Arya's ass was moving as she climbed the stairs. It was almost as if she was teasing him, her hips swaying. She took her time and when she opened the door, she wiggled her butt. He slammed the door shut and grabbed her by the waist, pinning her to the door. She opened her mouth to berate him but instead moaned when he crushed their lips together, his tongue snaking it's way into her mouth. He pressed them their bodies closer and groaned when she pushed back into him.

She wound her hands around his neck, tip toeing in her boots to get more friction between their bodies. Sensing her problem, Gendry cupped her ass and lifted her off the floor. Her legs coiled around his torso and she ground her soft center into him, causing him to groan. His hands roamed her body and he practically ripped her shirt off, desperate to seek the bare skin. She yanked at his jacket and his t-shirt, not caring about the mess they were making. He walked them away from the door and bumped into the wall, laughing as she reached for the buckle of his jeans. He growled when her small hand wrapped around his cock and roughly took her mouth in his, biting her lips. She stroked him fast and then would slow, rubbing her thumb over the tip, and then palm him up and down. The sensation was almost too much and he dropped her to the ground, spinning her over to face the wall. Arya gasped and then moaned when his hand found it's way into her jeans, his finger teasing her wetness. He circled her wet lips slowly, moving them close to her nub, but never touching it directly. Instead, he was circling slow, torturous circles around her sex. She could feel his hardness pressing into her back and she wiggled her bottom slightly, wanting to tease him as he teased her. She twist her head to kiss his lips, biting them when they met hers.

A growl tore from his throat and he slid one finger inside her, pumping at a steady pace. She whined, wanting more but moving her hips with his rhythm. He kept pumping slowly and inserted another finger, moving his other hand to her waist and hold her as she rocked herself into his hand. Her panting cries were coming faster when he slipped a third finger into her and she was rocking even quicker into him.

He flexed his hand a bit and she wailed even louder, his fingers boring even deeper. His other hand kept rocking her and just as she was about to peak, he pressed his thumb over nub and rubbed it. She cried out his name and slumped into the wall. He planted small kisses down her back as she regained her breath. Pulling his hand away from her, he helped her remove her boots and jeans. She turned around to kiss him softly, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Babe, turn around."

She laughed. "Been a while since we did it like that."

Gendry smirked into the kiss. "Which is why I want you to turn around, tiny."

Arya bit his lip. "Call me tiny again and I will leave you standing here with blue balls. I already got my pleasure. I have no problem leaving you hanging."

It sounded like a challenge and he was more than willing to rise to the occasion. "Whatever you say... Tiny."

Arya gave a low growl, turning on her heel to leave when he pressed her into the wall again and ripping her underwear off. His hand found it's way back into her cunt, making her moan. She tried to push his hand away but only succeeded in moving it closer to her nub. She shivered and he pulled his hand away. Arya frowned and reached for his hand again, making him grin like an idiot. He dropped his pants to his ankles and positioned himself behind her, moving his tip to the front of her entrance. She moaned when she felt it brush again her clit, dropping her head back when he finally filled her. He groaned as she enveloped him and slowly started thrusting into her. He pushed into her a bit faster and quicker, building into a rhythm that had them panting and moaning after each thrust.

"Harder babe, harder."

Gendry obliged her and pumped harder, gripping her hips tighter and cupping her still covered breast. He pulled the bra down over her breasts and flickered her thumb over her nipple, making her cry out even louder and grip his forearm as she met him thrust for thrust. She had one hand on the wall and the other on his arm, sweat running down her brows and moaning his name loudly. He moved even faster and switched his hands to give her other breast some attention as well. His fingers pulling at her nipple and making it pointy. She sighed and twist her head to find his lips. He leaned forward to kiss her and he must have hit the right spot because Arya started crying out even louder, drowning his moans out.

She was getting close again and he held out as long as he could, wanting to peak with her. She pushed her hips back to meet him again and again until she flipped their positions. He had his back to the wall and she in front of him, kissing him feverishly. He dropped his head down to suck on her neck and squeezed her ass, before she jumped on him. She steadied herself on his shoulders and ground against his still hard cock, causing them both to moan. She continued to grind into him and gasped when he lifted her higher and took her breasts into his mouth, sucking and biting as a babe would it's mother. All her focus was on that and the ache in her sex became unbearable. She needed the relief and so did he. She dropped her hand to find his shaft and guided him inside her again, grunting as he filled her. She went from up and down to moving in a circular motion to rising and falling over him. At one point she moved so quickly that Gendry slumped to the floor and let her finish riding him until she cried out and clenched around him. He followed not a minute later, her arms keeping him clutched to her chest. They sat there sweating and breathing heavily, waiting to regain their strength in silence.

When it became possible to speak again, Arya laughed.

"What?"

"That was pretty hot."

Gendry looked at their surroundings and found that they had knocked over a table and a few scattered pictures on the floor.

" _You're_  pretty hot." he replied kissing her nose.

"Shut up."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. His hands wandered and he touched all the little curves that made her sigh and mewl in appreciation as she kissed the marks and scratches she left along his arms and back. They were content with sitting there on the ground just wrapped in each other, not speaking. It was what made these moments so special, the silence and the soft touches. Arya would never admit it out loud, but she loved it when Gendry took charge during sex. He was forceful, commanding, and entirely focused as opposed to his gentle and stubborn demeanor of everyday; it really turned her on.

"So about that threesome thing?" he asked her curiously, wanting it to be half true, half fantasy.

"What about it?"

"Are you being serious or are you messing with me?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Do you think that I'd joke about something like that?"

He gulped. "I don't know. You don't exactly have the best track record of telling the truth."

He was referring to the time when she lied about her age to him. Boy, was _that_  messy.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to wait until Thursday to believe me then."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"If you say so."

She smirked and tracing patterns on his chest. "Oh god just imagine how mind blowing the sex would've been, had you brought her home earlier. I expect the police would've made an appearance due to the amount of noise. Why I've always wanted to go dow-"

Gendry cut her off and started kissing her feverishly again, biting her lips. He stood from the ground and ran them to their bedroom, anxious to start the next round of many to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long and late updates. Been caught up in a few things but thanks for all the kudos and comments.


	26. Slipping

Everything happened so quickly, that it felt as if time stood still.

One second he was fending off their enemies with his war hammer and the next he was lying on the ground with blood pouring from his middle. An arrow had shot through him and a sword run through as well.  
  
“NOOOOOOOO!”  
  
Arya finished off the rest and ran to him. A horn sounded and the enemies retreated, fleeing in horror when they heard the roar of the dragons. Arya found him and he was coughing up blood already.  
  
“Arya—”  
  
“No, don’t say anything. You’re going to be fine. We’ll get you to Sam and you’re going to be just fine.”  
  
She closed her eyes and willed Nymeria to find Jon and bring Sam. Gendry was smiling up at her, his blue eyes searing into her soul.  
  
“Arya.”  
  
“No, everything’s going to be fine. I promise. Sam’s going to come and fix you and everything is going to be okay.”  
  
“Arya stop.”  
  
She was scrambling to keep the blood from spilling, trying to fix it herself. He stilled her hands and that made her look at him.  
  
“I’m dying, aren’t I?”  
  
Gendry would never tell her that he took an arrow for her. He knew that if he told her the truth, she’s never forgive herself. Instead, he let her believe that he was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time.  _She won’t blame herself as much_ , he thought.

The tears were threatening to spill but she refused to let them fall. She needed to be strong for him, for  _both_  of them.  
  
“No, I won’t let that happen.”  
  
“You can’t stop it….not this time.”  
  
She grabbed his face, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re not going to die Gendry.”  
  
“It doesn’t hurt anymore.”  
  
She looked into his eyes and finally let the tears come. “No, don’t leave me again. Please, don’t leave me.”  
  
“I love you m’lady. Always have, always will.”  
  
“I love you too, you stupid bastard. I always have.”  
  
He smiled again, wanting to see her stormy grey eyes one more time.  
  
“Take care of Edric and Shireen, tell them I’m sorry and that I love them.”  
  
“Tell them yourself.”  
  
“Take care my lady….and take care of  _him_.”  
  
Arya was confused and saw him smirk. He lifted his hand and nudged her flat belly. Her eyes widened. He couldn’t have possibly known, could he? She still wasn’t sure herself. The tears streamed down her face and she kissed him.  
  
“I will. I love you, Gendry.”  
  
“I love you Arya Stark.”  
  
His breath hitched and his eyes started to flutter shut and then he stopped moving. Arya stared at his body in disbelief and shook him. She slapped, hit, and shook him, but he never woke. By the time Nymeria came back, Arya was crying uncontrollably and clutching Gendry.  
  
Jon’s eyes watered and he shook his head at Sam. The men surrounded her and tried pulling her from him but she fought and refused to let him go.  
  
“M’lady, you have to let him go.” Anguy held her.  
  
“No, I can’t leave him. I won’t.”  
  
“You have to.” the archer responded.  
  
“Thoros, please…..you have to bring him back,” She was pleading the priest as she once asked for her father’s life.”…please?”  
  
The red priest shook his head. “He will not be the same. Too much time has gone by, his soul is no longer here. I’m sorry, m’lady.”  
  
Arya ran to Jon and he held her as she wept for a friend and the love of her life. The night was filled with smoke and darkness and all through the north, the wailing of wolves could be heard.


	27. Random Drabble III

**Random Drabble III**

He knew better but gods damn it, he was enamored by her. She was everything he never knew he wanted and would ever want. Smart, sassy, fiesty, loyal, protective, and sexy. Arya Stark, sixteen year old party girl with no care for the rules and youngest  _daughter_  of his boss. _How can it possibly go wrong?_

Oh wait that's right… she was sixteen and he was twenty. He was a cop and she was a teenager  _girl_. But damn it if he didn't throw caution into the wind for this girl.

And finally on a night where she finally managed to dragged him to some random party, it was the night where everything changed. But it wouldn't be a "Arya" party if she didn't kick someone's arse. So that's why he found himself in the middle of Aegon Targaryen and Arya. Aegon had tried to get into her pants and instead wound up in the street with a broken wrist and a bloody nose. Arya had been exploding with pride when she managed to knock Aegon flat on his back with nothing more than a slug to the face.

After that bit, it all became a blur…he remembered dancing, taking a few drinks here and there, the two cigarettes that he'd smoked along with a joint, Arya dragging him outside, walking around in the dark, reaching his apartment, Arya straddling his lap on his couch, said girl pulling him into his room, and then fucking the ever living daylights out of each other.

That and the fact that they'd fucked more than once and didn't use protection. So there he lay, staring at Arya while she lay naked in his bed with a satisfied look on her face and her hands on his cock. Only then did he notice the splotch of blood on the sheets.

_Ned's going to kill me for this_ , he thought as Arya shoved him back into the mattress and sank over him with a moan. All thoughts went out the window the minute Arya began to move over Gendry.

* * *

"You're father is going to kill me for this." He panted as he stared at the ceiling.

"My father is so going to kill you." she giggled as she rolled off of him.

It was the fourth time that week that they'd met up and the half hundred-ish time that they'd fucked. Gendry rolled over to lean on his elbow to face her.

She cocked an eyebrow and looked warily at him. "Yes?"

"Let's go to a movie."

"What?"

"Let's go see a movie. I heard that that movie about the aliens and robots was pretty good. So I figured we should go see it."

"Like on a date?"

"Nah, just as a science experiment." Arya glared at Gendry.

He laughed and shook his head. "Yes, Arry. I mean that as a date. So do you want to?"

Arya blinked in uncertainty and then her expression softened, a small bit of pink coming to her cheeks. "Okay."

"Okay, then we got two hours before the movie starts. What do you want to do before then?"

Arya grinned wickedly at him and pulled him over her. "Why don't you distract me until then?"

And he did.


	28. Babysitting Rickon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Rickon walks in on them and has no idea whats going. Then at dinner w/ the family asks Arya why she screams so loud when her and Gendry wrestle.

He'd been playing with Shaggydog and Nymeria outside for a long while before he noticed that Arya and Gendry were gone. The sky was beginning to grey and Rickon realized that it was going to rain and decided to go inside. His stomach growled as he stepped inside and decided he wanted pizza.

He called out to Arya but got no response. Figuring she was in the living room with Gendry, he headed there next but found the room empty. Next he tried the den but it too was empty. His only other option was Arya's room and he headed there. As he crept closer to Arya's room, he heard noises and gasps.

 _Is she okay?_  Rickon thought as he carefully opened her door.

"Seven….Hells….that's…good." Arya gasped out, not noticing Rickon at the door. She was half dressed and straddling Gendry's lap, her eyes shut tight. Gendry for his part had his pants up to his knees and his hands on her hips. Both were oblivious to the little boy at the door as he rolled Arya back onto the mattress and on her back. She was moaning loudly and didn't care if anyone heard her. Gendry just kept pushing against her and kissing her neck. Then Arya shifted their positions again and she was back on top.

Rickon tilted his head in confusion, trying to understand what they were doing.  _Are they playing the princess and her horse or are they wrestling? They should really make up their minds._

His stomach growled once more and he decided that they've had enough fun, but his hunger was more important than wrestling.

"Arya."

Arya stilled, horrified as Gendry peered his head to the side.

"Umm…yes, Rickon?" She asked, sounding out of breath.

"I'm hungry. Can we order pizza?"

Arya slowly rolled off of Gendry and wrapped her blanket around herself. "Umm sure…just give me a sec and I'll go downstairs in a bit."

"Okay. But don't start wrestling again. I'm really hungry."

"Alright, Rickon. I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

Arya groaned.

"Come on, Rickon."

Rickon stared at her expectantly and she relented.

"Fine." She huffed and stretched out her pinky. "I pinky swear."

Rickon smiled so brightly his blue eyes twinkled and that made her smile. The smile was there long after he left and she giggled. When she turned back, she saw Gendry all dressed and on the phone ordering pizza. He shot her a shy smile and she strode over to hug him.

'Thank you' she mouthed and then got dressed. The pizza arrived 20 minutes later and thankfully Rickon didn't ask questions about what he walked in on.

Little did Arya know that he was saving that for later…

* * *

"Arya?"

"Yes, Rickon?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything my little wildling."

They were sitting at the table enjoying a nice dinner of pasta Alfredo and sharing little bits about their day. So his next question was definitely not one fit for the dinner table.

"Why do you scream so loudly when you and Gendry wrestle?"

Arya's face went as red as her mother's hair and her eyes widened.

"Uhhh…Rick…I don't really think…that umm…"

"Was he beating you? Is that why you were screaming?"

"Umm….not exactly…."

"Is that why you were playing 'Princess and her horse' too? So that you could win?"

Arya was turning redder with ever question and she was seriously starting to regret babysitting Rickon.

The table had gone silent after the first question and Sansa let out a loud gasp. Robb followed with, "I KNEW IT!" All while Bran just sat with an amused expression on his face.

Ned and Cat on the other hand, weren't too happy about Rickon's questions. Nor with Arya's lack of response or expressions.

 _I'm fucked._  Arya thought as her parents excused Rickon to bed and dragged her into Ned's study.


	29. Waffle House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: arya and gendry work at a 24-hour waffle house! :)

It's around 2 am and the house is packed to capacity with bikers. And Gendry loathed every minute of it.

Rather, he loathed the way the men were vying for her attention. He's so busy seething that he didn't notice the chair in front of him and he nearly dropped the food. Luckily, Arya noticed and ran over to help.

"What's the matter with you? It's like you want us to pay for their meal." Arya teased as she took some of the plates off the platter.

Gendry shook his head and muttered. "So-sorry, I was…distracted."

There was a glint of amusement in her eye as she set the plates down and stood up to him. She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"You're jealous."

"What…No!" His cheeks turned crimson as he looked away.

Arya laughed and picked up the plates again. "Whatever you say, bull boy."

"I am not." He muttered.

She inched closer to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before turning around and returning to her duties.

A small smile curved on his face and refused to leave for the rest of the night.


	30. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Pairing: Arya/Gendry AU setting: next door neighbors growing up

He was 11 when the Starks moved in next door and 12 when he befriended 8 year old Arya Stark. Or more likely, the entire Stark clan, except for Sansa and Rickon. But it was Arya whom he spent time with the most, considering her bedroom was next to his window. And night after night, they sat on the rooftops of their houses and talked about anything, everything. Sometimes they even stargazed and once they almost fell asleep of up there.

* * *

 

She was 12 when Gendry started pulling away from her and spending more time with Robb and Jon. It stung a little when he'd choose her brothers over him but she refused to let it show. Especially when she noticed the way girls looked at him now and he, at them. But still, they went up on the rooftop late at night.

* * *

 

He was 19 when she started dating a boy from her school, and 19 when he realized he was in love with her. He seldom saw her now but they maintained their ritual of going up on the rooftop together. Sometimes she talked and he listened and others he talked and she sat there staring up at the night sky. And other times, they just lay there and watched the stars together. Each time, he fought not to kiss her.

* * *

 

She was 16 when Gendry kissed her and heartbroken when he told her he was leaving.

"I just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you. Just once." He breathed into her forehead and she pushed him away.

"And it took you leaving here to do it?"

He sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

Arya scoffed. "Understand what? That you're stupid and a coward?"

"Arya—"

"No." She put her hand up and curtly stood. "I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses. Just leave and don't bother coming back."

There were tears running down her face by the time she crawled into her bed and fell asleep. She was 16 and in love with a guy who was leaving without another look back.

* * *

 

He was 20 and in love with a girl who was never meant for him.

* * *

She was 16 and in love with a guy who was leaving. When the tears stopped, she wiped her face and ran back up to the roof. He was still there and staring at the stars before he realized she was there.

"You don't get to do that to me."

"Arya—"

"No. You don't get to kiss me like that and then leave."

"Arya—"

She cut him off again and strode over to where he sat and fisted his t-shirt.

"The very least you can do is kiss me properly at least."

His eyes were filled with conflicting emotions before she saw the determination and finality in them.

His words were rushed and whispered as he spoke. "As m'lady commands."

He cupped her faced and kissed her. After that, all she saw were stars.


	31. Skydiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Arya/Gendry, skydiving AU

This was a bad idea….a  _really_  bad idea. Granted, it's been his idea but he never thought she'd actually go through with it. Or at least he hoped she wouldn't.

Arya, however, had different plans. Which is why he now sat aboard a plane as a diving instructor talked about 'safety procedures'. He could rarely hear anything this Daenerys was saying as he was too busy trying not to vomit.

But the way Arya's face lit up at the prospect of jumping out of a plane was enough for him to try and get over his fear of heights.

Together they stood at the door and together they fell, smiling and laughing as they free-falled through the sky.


	32. Myths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Arya x Gendry/ Greek Mythology AU please!

Strange how it never crossed his mind that she was the daughter of Artemis. With her swordsmanship and her skills with a bow, she'd put all others to shame. At first he thought her the daughter of Athena or Ares, considering the bad blood between both and his father. But it wasn't until her slight of Joffrey became known that he learned Arya was Artemis's daughter.

And she would've have never pegged him as the son of Hephaestus. She thought maybe he was one of the many sons of Zeus, seeing as Zeus could never keep it in his robes. Then one day, she walked into the forge to replace her broken sword that she saw Hephaestus teaching Gendry how to properly forge Zeus's lighting bolts that it clicked. She came in the next day instead and was pleased when Gendry received her.

Day after day she visited the forge, claiming that she didn't want to be cheated. They both knew it was a lie but said nothing. Gendry rather liked her company and she kept him on his toes. And somewhere along the way they became friends. Despite the looks that all the others gave them and his father's reprimands, he wouldn't trade her friendship for anything.

Arya wasn't sure when or how, but their friendship turned into something more. There were times where she couldn't help but question whether this was their own doing or a trick of Eros's. If this was some sort of antic of Eros, she'd send him to the Underworld without another thought. But if it wasn't…..Arya found that she wasn't too sure she wanted to know the answer. But if the way Gendry looked at her was any indication of what being in love felt like, then she wouldn't mind it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I kept getting comments/messages about this prompt: I wrote this sort of in the style of the 'Percy Jackson' series, just to clear up any confusion.


End file.
